DUDOSA PROCEDENCIA (remasterizado)
by Gamagogiano
Summary: Ahora que vas hacer Lincoln, tu familia al igual que otras personas son monstruos come carne y ¿tu?, ¿tu eres diferente a ellos? ¿Te vengaras de tu padre? Aceptaras lo que eres, para un solo propósito, matar al alfa, matar a tu padre o acaso te esconderás como cobarde por el miedo a tus hermanas y a lo que puedes llegar a ser.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

Se los prometí, aquí esta la "rematerialización" de "Dudosa Procedencia", espero sea mas de su agrado, he de decirles que esta historia esta basada en los "Fanarts" de "OasisComander51". Tratare de ser lo mas fiel posible a sus "dibujos", les recomiendo que si quieren entender mejor las descripciones e ideas en la misma historia, busquen en internet "OasisComander51-devianart", ahí podrán ver mejor sus trabajos, aunque desconozco si el mismo autor tiene una historia mas que los "Fanarts".

Les voy a ser sincero, me desanime mucho, quería que esta historia fuera única, me la pase investigando sobre "Tokyo Ghoul" e incluso me pase planeando un origen a estos seres al igual que un montón de datos para que la historia estuviera bien servida y que llegara a ustedes con una calidad "alta", pero durante mi investigación me di cuenta que ya existe otra historia que fusiona "The loud house" y "Tokyo Ghoul", por eso me desanime, aunque la historia no sea nada parecida y no tenga el mismo énfasis, creo, al menos en los primeros capítulos, es cierto que me siento muy desanimado, pero bueno, ya no los molesto, que disfruten del capitulo.

 **Pd:**

Otro mensaje al final.

* * *

Monstruos son aquellos que cometen malas acciones sabiendo que lastimaran a otros. -gamagogiano.

 **Prologo:**

Esta es tu realidad

Lincoln no sabía que hacer, en cuestión de días, 12 años de "amor" se habían desmoronado, personas que creía conocer, no son mas que monstruos que están llevando a cabo una "Dominación humana total". Si, sonaba a mucha ciencia ficción, pero era tan real como que en este instante se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, escondido en los bosques, escapando de lo que antes consideraba su familia, ¿era su familia?

Le dolía la cabeza y la última vez que pudo ver su reflejo, fue en un charco de sangre. Su ojo izquierdo ahora estaba totalmente negro con una pupila ¿amarilla? y un punto azul en el medio que brillaba con intensidad, su ojo derecho mas de lo mismo, solo que con la pupila verde con un punto blanco en el medio. -¿Soy un error?. -La saliva escurría de su boca y su estómago le suplicaba por cualquier cosa que pudiera digerir, no había comido nada por lo menos en dos días, para su suerte o desgracia, el sonido de hojas rompiéndose le hicieron ver a una pequeña ardilla acercándose a él con curiosidad.

-Hola ardillita, ¿quieres darme un abrazo? -Lincoln se agacho lo suficiente para tomar con las manos al animal, esta dudo, pero no tardó mucho en acercarse. -Linda ardillita... -tomo a la ardilla entre sus manos y poco a poco la acerca cada vez mas a su rostro, concretamente a su boca, dejando ver sus dientes. La sangre empezaba a salir de su boca, salía de las encías que se encontraban por debajo de los caninos y premolares, por un repentino crecimiento de los mismos, sus dientes "delanteros" habían crecido poco menos del doble en cuestión de segundos, provocando el sangrado.

-Ahora si parezco un chico ardilla, ¿no te parece?…. jajaja. -le costaba hablar, ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien ciertas palabras, sonaba como Lisa tratando de pronunciar la "s". La pequeña ardilla simplemente agitaba desesperadamente la cabeza, sin dejar de fijar su vista en él. -Perdón... Perdón, tu no entiendes a que me refiero... una vez mi familia me obligo a usar un repulsivo traje de ardilla con la excusa de que este transformaba mi "mala suerte" en "buena suerte", muy estúpido, ¿no crees ardillita?, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... por favor perdóname. -vuelve abrir la boca y mete la ardilla dentro de la misma, (solo su cabeza), empezaba a soltar mas saliva de la normal, parecía que tenía rabia. La sensación de sus dientes tocando el cráneo del animal le llenaba de adrenalina y éxtasis.

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, estas eran de un color amarilla transparente, parecido al aceite de cocina, que dejaba escapar un olor repulsivo, parecido al que se produce cuando se quema basura. Casi como si fuera algún tipo de competencia saco a la ardilla de su boca, solo para que decimas de segundos después esta se cerrara con tanta fuerza que el ruido que se genera al chocar los dientes se quedaba corto. Sus labios ya no alcanzaban a cubrir por completo su boca, parecía que sonreía. Lincoln miro con cierta preocupación a la ardilla que respiraba mas rápido por segundo, podía sentir las pequeñas pulsaciones del corazón del animal en sus manos, podía sentir su miedo.

Apretó con algo de fuerza a la ardilla, provocando que esta empezara a rasguñar y morder sus manos desesperadamente. Paso un rato y la ardilla seguía haciendo lo mismo, le arrancaba un pedazo de carne y en cuestión de segundos volvía a crecer, un ciclo sin fin. Sin mas que hacer, aflojo lo suficiente su agarre del animal para que este pudiera escapar, pero en cuanto esta se escapó y se encontraba unos cuantos metros por delante de él, todavía huyendo, al igual que un león cazando a un antílope, Lincoln se posiciono en cuatro ¿patas? Al estilo niña del "Aro" y se acercó sigilosamente sin perder la postura, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, se abalanzo sobre la pequeña ardilla atrapándola entre sus dientes, de paso golpeándose la cara contra el suelo.

El sabor de la sangre lo excitaba, aunque este le sabia agrio, a una mezcla de bilis con algo que no reconocía. Abrió lentamente su boca para ver al animal caer de ella, sin la mitad del abdomen, ahora sabia porque le sabía a bilis, se había comido su estómago. La ardilla aún se movía, aunque lentamente y con pequeños movimientos bruscos. Con la lengua empujo el pedazo de carne que le había arrancado a la ardilla, mientras veía como este ya en el suelo se "disolvió", hasta dejar una sustancia viscosa con un horrendo olor, "su saliva era un ácido de color amarillo". -Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento, no era mi intención, pero de verdad tenía mucha hambre... mi estómago me lo suplicaba... yo no quería hacerte daño... Yo solo quería alguien en quien confiar.

Cayo al suelo, manchándose la cara con esa apestosa sustancia, se arrastró hasta el árbol mas cercano, se recostó en este y una vez ahí empezó a llorar. Le era difícil, esos dientes le molestaban como no tenía idea, ni siquiera dejaban que sus molares se tocaran entre si, como si lo único que necesitara seria arrancar la carne sin necesidad de masticarla, simplemente tragarla como un animal

La frustración, la ira y el ¿hambre? Empezaban a llenar su cabeza, juraría sentir como su cuerpo se comía así mismo desde adentro, pero lo que de verdad le incomodaba eran sus dientes, le lastimaban la mandíbula y la parte que une esta con el resto de su cráneo la sentía cada vez mas débil. Todos esos factores fueron un detonante para que cometiera una locura, abriendo la boca lo máximo que se le permitía, metió sus manos dentro de la misma y se aferró fuertemente a sus dientes, una mano jalando por arriba, de adentro hacia afuera y la otra por abajo.

Sentía los pequeños "choques eléctricos", producto de sus nervios mandando señales de dolor a su cerebro, su boca empezaba a sangrar, pero había algo diferente, sus dientes no habían cedido ni un milímetro y aun así sangraba, entonces ¿por qué sentía esos choques eléctricos?, todo paso muy rápido, de un momento a otro sus manos se encontraban fuera de su boca sosteniendo algo y en su boca había una sensación de vació, fue hasta que abrió los ojos, que hubiera deseado simplemente no haberlo hecho, en sus manos sostenía sus dientes, no solo los "deformes", si no todos, tenía una dentadura con todos sus dientes en las manos, como si fuera de esas que les dan a los ancianos sin dientes "dentadura postiza". Se asusto tanto que simplemente la arrojo como si fuera una "bolita de papel". Con su lengua sintió el espació vació, sentía las "raíces" de donde se supone que deberían estar sus dientes y parte de sus encías.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro ya no tenía dientes y una sensación de ingenuidad lo invadía, ¿siempre tomaba malas decisiones?, no paso mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo se durmiera, desde hace unos días cada vez que sentía dolor, su cuerpo segregaba una especie de analgésico para sobrellevar el dolor y funcionaba bastante bien, se quedaba dormido y eso que solo le había sucedido un par de veces. Llevo nuevamente su mano a su boca para reflexionar sobre lo que hizo, pero fue recibido por una mandíbula llena de dientes de tamaño "normal", sin ningún tipo de mal formación, ya no sabía que creer, en cuestión de minutos le habían vuelto a salir todos los dientes que se supone que eran irremplazables, los que llevaría hasta el día de su muerte. -Me siento como un... monstruo. -susurro por última vez antes de caer dormido en un profundo sueño.

Solo tenía 12 años, hace un par de semanas los acababa de cumplir, fue una buena fiesta, todos felices de que el único hermano de la familia ya se podría considerar todo un "adolescente", pero toda cosa buena en el mundo tiene su final, y ese final tuvo su comienzo hace unos días.

* * *

(Hace unos días)

Lincoln se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su casa, el lugar estaba todo destruido y sucio, manchas negras se encontraban por todas partes, ya habían pasado unos días desde la "revelación" y por lo tanto las cosas ya se encontraban fuera de control, desde el repentino "cambio" de sus hermanas y el profundo odio que sentía hacia su padre, realmente no sabía si sus hermanas fingían o al igual que él fueron engañado por su mismo "padre".

Todos los gobiernos ya habían alertado, bueno, al menos anunciado sobre el descubrimiento de esta "nueva" especie. Todo el mundo estaba hecho un caos, no había alguna forma de saber si un simple vago, o incluso la persona a la que le juraste tus "votos de matrimonió" era un monstruo. Todavía no se reportaba algún accidente provocado por esta nueva "especie" y algunos gobiernos ya se encontraban declarando la "Ley marcial", incluso algunas zonas si no es que en países enteros ya reinaba la anarquía total, todo por un video y un anunció.

Lincoln freno ante la entrada de la cocina, podía escuchar los susurros y voces de sus hermanas, no quería entrar, tenía miedo, pero de todos modos de que serbia, si ellas ya sabían que estaba ahí. Un fuerte olor, la sensación de asco y dolor se mostraron ante él. Una mezcla de órganos, partes humanas y solo dios sabe que más se encontraban sobre la mesa familiar. Podía distinguir la ropa de personas, entre ellas la de un chico que conoció en la secundaria, pero una de las peores partes fue ver a los animales muertos, no solo los de Lana si no también los de la familia en general, "Charles el perro" por ejemplo.

Se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa, sus hermanas, su papá y el cadáver de su madre con un agujero donde debía estar su corazón, la tristeza no tardo en aparecer y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, su madre estaba muerta, asesinada por su padre y a sus hermanas parecía no importarles. Todos ellas manchados de sangre, ropa y bocas, sobre todo, cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su hermano, todas ellas se limpiaron con lo primero que vieron, tenían una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa apuntando hacia Lincoln.

-"Hola Lincoln". -mencionaron algunas de las hermanas Loud, entre ellas la pequeña Lily, solo que este sonó mas como "Howa wilcoln", esta última se encontraba sobre los brazos de Lori, estaba comiendo de un pequeño tazón, el cual tenía una mezcla rojiza, parecida a la mermelada, pero sus dudas acabaron cuando en una de las cucharadas, junto a la mezcla salió un diente. Lori se percató y antes de darle la siguiente cucharada a Lily, este tomo el diente y lo coloco junto a un pequeño montón de desechos.

Todos ellas a excepción de "Lynn padre" tenían el ojo negro con la pupila roja, aunque había variaciones entre ellas, ejemplo, Luan tenia los colores volteados además de que su ojo parecía ir en espiral con venas hinchadas a un costado y por encima del parpado.

Lincoln las observo con mas detalle, de alguna manera un poco extraña todas hacían sus actividades diarias. Lori se encontraba en el celular chateando con Bobby, Leni fruncía el rostro cada vez que se manchaba su vestido verde con... bueno, ustedes saben que, Luna hacia "guitarra de aire", Luan... Luan era la que mas preocupaba a Lincoln, desde que su "cosa" había aparecido, tenía un comportamiento al estilo doble personalidad. Trato de hablar con ella una vez para calmarla, pero todo acabo con Luan haciendo chistes como "Ahora seré Luan-octopus, ¿entendiste?, porque ahora tengo tentaculos, jajaja". En ese entonces a Lincoln le pareció una buena forma de liar con la situación, pero la cuestión es que no paraba de llorar al final de cada chiste, para cerrar de la mejor forma posible "Lincoln... por favor ayúdame".

Esos recuerdos le atormentaban. Cada una de sus hermanas había reaccionado de forma temerosa al cambio, pero después, como si de verdad todo estuviera bien, lo aceptaban. En palabras de Lisa "estos cambios morfológicos no representaran ninguna desventaja, en cambio mejoraran nuestra calidad de vida en todo aspecto".

-¡Cállate! Lisa, llamas calidad de vida tener que comer personas, llamas calidad de vida que mamá está muerta, son unos malditos monstruos sin corazón. -quería gritarlo, pero se contuvo, no quería gritarle a su familia, o ¿qué ellos lo lastimaran? Un puño se formó, tenía y quería ayudarlas, pero ya habían cambiado.

Lincoln podría seguir en sus pensamientos, pero al igual que era interrumpido en su habitación por algún pariente de la familia, esta vez no fue la excepción.

-¡Vamos!, ¿qué esperas?, no ves que estamos celebrando con un gran banquete nuestra superioridad, nuestro dominio, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de ti, tu madre tenía que fallarme dándome un hijo normal, ¿no es cierto amor?. -Lynn padre se acercó al cadáver de su difunta esposa y empezó a besarla y casi como si aún tuviera vida empezó hablarle. -Pero no te preocupes cariño, te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Te prometí que no importara que tan inútil e estúpido fuera nuestro...- Tuvo una gran dificultad al decirlo, ¿le daba vergüenza? - …nuestro querido hijo, lo trataría como si de verdad me importara y créeme de verdad intente cambiarlo.

Lincoln retrocedió un par de pasos, quería abrir la puerta y correr, correr hasta que se despertara de esta maldita pesadilla, pero no podía, el miedo y la incompetencia lo aturdieron por unos segundos. Lo que su padre dijo de él, de verdad lo lastimo, es cierto que nunca fue el hijo deportista que él quería, o que no tenía ningún otro talento como el de sus hermanas, pero de verdad sentía que había algo entre ellos, una conexión de su único hijo varón y padre, padre e hijo.

-Pero eso no involucra a tus hermanas Lincoln, yo te tratare como si me importaras, pero ellas no están atadas a esa promesa, no es así niñas. -Lynn padre tomo una máscara completamente blanca con una enorme sonrisa formada en esta, que llegaba de oreja a oreja con una enorme nariz. Parecía la máscara de un payaso de una película de terror. Se la puso y esas cuencas negras que tenía la máscara se iluminaron con un punto rojo.

Todas sus hermanas lo miraron, con su ojo negro encendiéndose, para que después la mayoría de estas se lanzaran sobre él, las únicas que no hicieron fue Luna y Lisa, esta última hacia anotaciones en su libreta mientras observaba y Luna lloraba en silenció, con la mirada en el techo sin dejar de tocar la "guitarra de aire".

Todas las demás incluyendo a la pequeña Lily se encontraban encima de él, hubo unos segundos donde no hubo movimiento alguno, simplemente estaban sobre él. Lincoln mantenía sus ojos cerrados no quería ver, aunque iba a sentir, se estaba preparando para lo peor.

La sensación de humedad en su cuerpo le hizo abrir los, sus hermanas estaban llorando sobre él, podía ser un momento muy tierno para la familia Loud, si no fuera por lo ocurrido.

-No nos odies Lincoln, no nos dejes, por favor perdónanos por lo que vamos hacer. Lori miro directamente al peliblanco, de la misma manera sus hermanas también lo hicieron, un fuerte olor sacudió la sala y una extraña energía apareció en cada una de las hermanas, una sombra negra envolvió la misma parte en todos ellas, "su espalda", solo que, en diferentes zonas de la misma, de estas salieron unas protuberancias, todas y cada una de ellas diferentes, solo compartiendo el color "morado-fucsia" y ciertas características, pero de verdad eran tan diferentes. La de Lori parecía una especie de aguja flexible que le salía de la espalda baja y otra muy distinta era la de Lynn, una especie de "envoltura" que rodeaba su hombro en forma de escudo para luego terminar unos cuantos centímetros por delante de sus manos en forma de cuchilla.

Empezaron a atacarlo de todas las formas que podían, patadas en su entrepierna y abdomen, golpes y rasguños en su rostro y espalda, pero eso fue solo el comienzo, cada una de ellas le provoco una lesión con su "habilidad", un corte por parte de Lynn en la zona trasera de sus rodillas provocando que callera en las mismas, sentía los tendones separarse, ya no podía mover sus piernas por debajo de sus rodillas, para después sentir un dolor agudo en diferentes puntos de su espalda, trato de voltear, pero sintió como su columna se dislocaba, pero lo que alcanzo a ver, de verdad lo hizo perderse en su ser, lo que era Lola y su gemela, Luan, Lori y Lucy, clavaron sus "protuberancias" atravesando su cuerpo y levantándolo en el aire, podía ver como la punta de los mismos atravesaban su pecho mientras la sangre escurría por su espalda, atreves de las "protuberancias", llenando de sangre a sus hermanas. Una por una, fueron sacando sus "extremidades", hasta el punto de dejarlo caer al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

Con el último ataque recibido por sus hermanas, Lincoln ya no podía moverse, le habían atravesado la columna vertebral junto con todos los nervios de la zona, traduciendo, ya no era capaz de moverse, lo máximo que podía hacer era mover ligeramente sus brazos, aunque esto no duraría mucho. Tosía con dolor y cada esfuerzo por respirar era mas difícil, le habían perforado varios órganos, sus pulmones se ahogaban en su propia sangre, su estómago junto con sus demás órganos era quemados y disolvimos por ácido gástrico, el dolor era insoportable, pero al menos agradecía que sus nervios poco a poco dejaran de funcionar, le aliviaba bastante dolor, pero no el suficiente.

Involuntariamente, ya como un rasgo de supervivencia trato de arrastrarse hasta la puerta, pero sus dos hombros fueron atravesados por Leni, tenía una especia de ¿taladro?, que salía desde su hombre y envolvía completamente su brazo derecho, este parecía estar echo de una piedra morada, solo que esta se podía hacer flexible cuando ella quisiera.

Lo último que le quedaba era su conciencia, después de todo, era imposible que sobreviviera, solo era cuestión de tiempo, lo que le habían hecho era el equivalente a ser arrollado por un tren, solo que ser arrollado por el tren sería mucho mejor, el tren te mataba casi al instante, ahorrándote minutos o segundos de dolor y agonía, pero ellas hasta cierto punto lo habían hecho lente, sin mencionar que se lo hicieron personas que él amaba, sobre todo. Lincoln acababa de descubrir lo que sería la nueva forma de muerte mas dolorosa, sentir como te quemas a ti mismo por dentro sin poder moverte, ahogarte en sangre y sobre todo sin que tu hubieras echo algo para ocasionarlo.

Era su final, la visión borrosa, la sensación de ahogamiento y el cansancio, eran señales de que el señor de túnica negra con guadaña estaba presente, listo para llevárselo, pero sus hermanas no dejarían que se fuera sin el último adiós, rodó los ojos para observar el resto de su cuerpo siendo devorado por sus hermanas, desde el exterior hasta el interior, le dolía físicamente, pero no era nada comparado con el daño mental que tenía, quizás la cosa mas dulce que sintió fue ver cómo mientras sus demás hermanas se lo comían sin dejar de llorar, tartamudeaban entre mordidas "pe.. Perdónanos por.. por favor, no.. Nosotras te amamos ", fue ver como la pequeña Lily sentado sobre su espalda, mostraba esas "alas" de cristal puntiagudas de color morado claro con una hermosa risa como las que le daba cuando le hacía cosquillas, mirándolo con el ojo negro y el punto rojo, a Lincoln le parecía un hermoso ángel destinado a comerse a los demás.

Unos simples segundos fueron suficientes para dejar casi nada del cuerpo del peliblanco, lo único que no habían comido fue su rostro y aunque algunos órganos estaban mordisqueados y perforadoras, a comparación con el resto del cuerpo, parecían intactos. Una vez las hermanas paparan, todas ellas comenzaron a llorar, incluso Lisa que se encontraba en la mesa, camino hasta sus hermanas y empezó a llorar, todas ellas todavía tenían su ojo negro manchadas de la sangre del cuerpo de su hermano, las gemelas se acurrucaron bajo los brazos de su difunto hermano y lo abrazaron, ahora llorando en silencio mientras pronunciaban con algo de miedo "no nos odies, te amamos".

Lynn padre se acercó y casi como se tratará de un guion de teatro a seguir, todas las hermanas se apartaron del cuerpo de Lincoln aunque se notaba una cierta resistencia, en especial de Leni que en vez de llorar como sus hermanas, miraba con odio al sujeto de la máscara blanca, su padre.

-Bueno niñas, es hora del siguiente paso. -por debajo del típico suéter color verde que siempre usaba el señor Lynn, salieron un par de tentáculos negros bastante delgados, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que uno solo de ellos tomara por la rodilla al cuerpo y lo levantara mientras el otro atravesaba varias veces el pecho del cadáver, dejando caer como cascada una cantidad impresionante de sangre. -Solo para estar seguros, no queremos a seres inferiores en nuestra descendencia ¿verdad? -en cuanto termino, dejo caer de cabeza el cuerpo del peliblanco, chocando contra suelo con un fuerte golpe, ganándose unas miradas asesinas por parte de sus hijas.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, donde Lori se encontraba consolando a las hermanas menores, estas lloraban mientras lo que era Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn seguían mirando con cierto odio, pero a la vez con miedo al señor Lynn. Llamaron a la puerta y el señor Lynn usando uno de sus tentáculos giro la perilla y abrió la misma, dejando ver a un par de hombres, uno joven, aparentemente de la edad de Lincoln y otro de al menos de 20 años, entraron a la casa pidiendo permiso al momento, a diferencia de las hermanas, estos tenían los dos ojos negros.

-Bueno, denle un buen uso. - el señor Lynn volvió a levantar en el aire el cuerpo de su difunto hijo y se los entrego, los dos hombres sacaron un par de bolsas negras y aprovechando ya el trabajo que había hecho las hermanas Loud, no fue muy difícil terminar de partir el cuerpo en dos, una parte en cada una de las bolsas. Los dos hombres se destinaban a salir por la puerta, pero unas incrustaciones de cristales que se interpusieron en su camino, hicieron que voltearan a ver a la menor de la familia, la pequeña Lily con sus alas de cristal, apuntaba directo a los dos hombres, tenía la cara roja, en señal de berrinche mientras palabras inconclusas salían de su boca "wilcon... wilcoln... po-po", la pequeña inocente extendía las manos hacia la bolsa, señalando que quería un abrazo de su hermano, era un monstruo, pero hasta los monstruos sentían amor y su fuente principal de risas y felicidad estaba siendo alejada de ella, claro que no entendía que Lincoln estaba muerto, era una bebe.

-Lily, esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados. -menciono Sr. Lynn con el tono mas calmado del mundo, pero esto no sirvió, solo provoco que la menor agrandara sus alas y se pusiera a llorar mientras los aparatos electrónicos de la casa se volvían locos, las luces se iluminaban con tanta intensidad que al final tronaban, el celular de Lori se quemó y al igual que los focos, la televisión se encendió con estática para que después tronara la pantalla. Lynn padre se quitó la máscara y tomo a Lily en sus brazos, para después acurrucarla en sus hombros. -Se que lo extrañas, pero ya verás, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo se arregle... -subió las escaleras con la bebe en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Las demás hermanas Loud observaban la escena con cierto dolor, ella no era la única, pero si lo fue al momento de evitar que se llevaran a Lincoln, aunque fallo, pero lo intento.

Las hermanas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, no notaran que los hombres aprovecharon la distracción para salir. esa fue la última vez que vieron a Lincoln.

* * *

(Presente)

Lincoln despertó de su sueño con una profunda respiración, casi como si no hubiera respirado durante el tiempo que se encontraba dormido, por un momento su vista borrosa le provoco ver su habitación, pero en cuanto esta se aclaró, solo vio paisaje lleno de árboles acompañado únicamente por el sonido del viento golpeando en la copa de los mismos.

Revisó cada parte de su cuerpo, ¿por qué estaba vivo?, esa pregunta vino a su mente como el impacto de un camión, lo ultima que recordaba era huir, pero, ¿de qué? Había muerto y eso lo sabía, había muerto con su hermana menor en su espalda, recordaba los rostros y la forma en la que murió y por eso, sentía un gran odio y preocupación hacia sus hermanas, ¿por qué se disculpaban? Otra pregunta en su mente. Se levanto sin ningún tipo de problemas, el dolor y esa sensación de estarse devorando así mismo habían desaparecido. Camino por un rato mas, con su vista fijada en el suelo, no tenía un destino fijo, mas que en el lugar mas alejado de su hogar.

Seguía caminando, pero un ruido diferente en sus pisadas le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba sobre el asfalto de una carretera, levanto la mirada para no ver mas que arboles a su alrededor, ¿Cuánto había caminado? El ruido de vehículos acercándose, lo hizo correr hacia los árboles, ocultándose en la maleza, ¿por qué se ocultaba de las personas? ¿les tenía miedo? Lo que vio le altero el corazón, cinco camiones militares que transportaban soldados, otros 10 que transportaban "equipo" y varios tanques acompañados de ambulancias, provocaron que los animales del bosque y las aves salieran de su escondite, no sabía que hacían en "Royal Woods", ¡era una ciudad muy tranquila!, los vehículos pasaron y Lincoln salió de su escondite, volvió a la carretera, se quedó observando por un momento lo que era el rascacielos mas grande de la ciudad, de todos modos, era lo único que se veía de esta, la vio durante unos cuantos minutos para darse la vuelta y seguir rumbo al lugar más alejado, no paso mucho para que el sonido de una explosión lo hiciera ver como el lugar donde antes estaba ese rascacielos, ahora solo había una cortina de humo.

Lincoln no dudo y corrió, corrió hasta asegurarse de perder de vista cualquier rastro de vida.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Les gusto la "remasterización"? Como dicen, "Borrón y cuenta nueva", aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que me siga sintiendo mal.

Para esta historia planeo tocar temas genéticos, religiosos y de historia, como dije antes, de verdad que investigue y planee el rumbo de la historia, es el primera historia donde antes de escribir tome lápiz y libreta en mano y dije "muy bien Gabriel, anota y organiza todas las ideas, datos y características que investigaste y planeaste para la historia.

Pero bueno, ahora les dejo un par de preguntas, ¿les gusto?, ¿quieren mas?, como siempre espero sus opiniones con impaciencia y temor, sin nada mas que decir que pasen lindo día, tardes o noches, nos leemos, ¡Chau!.


	2. Capitulo 2

**N/A:**

Este capitulo sera un poco largo, ademas de que contiene escenas que podrían "incomodar" a cierto publico.

* * *

Un pequeño... Gran error

("Hace unas horas")

-Dime, ¿Cómo nos desharemos de él? Te dijo algo ¿no? -el muchacho de 13 años le pregunto a su compañero, el cual se encontraba conduciendo a la zona centro de la ciudad. Viajaban en un "carro funerario" con un emblema grabado en el capot que mostraba a un hombre en las fauces de una bestia no especificada, "un buen emblema".

-Solo que nos deshagamos de él en "secas", de cualquier forma, que asegure no dejar nada de su cuerpo... al menos reconocible, aunque si me preguntas, creo que sus hermanas ya habían hecho un buen trabajo haciéndolo. -aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, volteo a la parte trasera del auto y a través de la ventanilla toco una de las dos bolsas, empezó a acariciarla mientras respiraba profundamente, las bolsas negras habían calentado el cadáver acelerando la descomposición del mismo y por lo tanto un olor "muy desagradable" se esparcía por el aire, bueno, solo para algunos.

Respiraron profundamente para terminar con una mueca de "satisfacción", ese olor era el mas "delicioso" que jamás habían olido, para ellos era como dejarlo en "fermentación".

-Sabes, hay muchas formas de destruir la evidencia. -el estómago del chico de 13 empezó a rugir mientras algo de saliva se deslizaba por el costado de su mejilla. -Personalmente prefiero las comidas crudas, pero este ya está muy acabado, solo le quedan algunos órganos y poco mas, podríamos sacar algunas "recetas". -el chico de 13 empezó a rasgar ligeramente una de las bolsas hasta hacerlo un pequeño orificio, dejando escapar aún mas el olor.

-Siempre lo haces, ¿no es cierto? - el auto freno de repente, delante de un edificio aparentemente en servicio. Lo curioso era que no había ninguna persona entrando o saliendo del mismo, además de que tenía vidrios polarizados, no había mas que un guardia y una recepcionista. Bajaron del auto junto con las bolsas, para que después otras dos personas tomaran su lugar dentro del auto y partieran a un destino desconocido. Entraron al edificio, tenía un aspecto muy al estilo gótico, pero los adornos en concreto representaban a personas conocidas en Royal Woods, menos una, una estatua con mayor "calidad", una que tenía un parentesco con el Sr. Lynn.

El muchacho de 20 años se acercó y pregunto al guarda. -Buenas Días Maxwell, ¿Cómo ha estado la mañana?

-Como siempre, si te soy sincero, nunca pasa nada por aquí, a veces pienso que este lugar para tener mucho dinero, nunca he visto algún cliente. -El guardia se encontraba pasando un detector de metales por su cuerpo. -¿Cuándo me van a decir que es lo que hacen en este lugar?.

-Ya te lo he dicho, si te lo digiera tendría que matarte y no quiero matar a mi suegro... -toma la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo y da lugar para que su compañero sea examinado.

-Hola abuelo. -menciono el muchacho de 13 años al guarda.

-OH.. Pero mira que tenemos aquí, un muchacho grande y fuerte. -el chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa a lo que parecía ser su abuelo. -Dime, ¿te gustaría ir por unos helados cuando salga del trabajo? - el abuelo agito el pelo del muchacho, sin notar una mueca de asco y un ojo negro. -Gracias abuelo, pero hoy tengo que ayudar a papá con su trabajo. -el chico corre, acercándose mas a la recepción, dejando con una cara de tristeza a su abuelo.

-¿Qué paso?, pensé que te gustaban los helados. -el aparente padre del niño menciono en un tono burlón, mientras su hijo le miraba con el ceño fruncido. -Me das tanta risa papá. -menciono con un tono sarcástico.

Padre e hijo caminaron hasta la recepción donde una mujer de pelo largo rubio con una diadema de color azul, una camisa del mismo color con mangas y cuello blanco, una falda café con rayas negras y por último unos zapatos de igual manera cafés, los miraba fijamente desde que entraron hasta que los tenía frente a ella.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? -menciono la recepcionista con algo de sarcasmo mientras sus dos hermosos ojos de color blanco con una pupila café, eran sustituidos por un par de cuencas negras con un punto rojo.

-Hola Carol, vamos al cuarto de "atrás", por cierto, que bien te ves hoy. -extendió sus manos, esperando recibir unas llaves por parte de ella, la cual, aun los veía con los ojos negros, pero esta se detiene acomodándose el cabello mientras giraba las llaves en su mano.

-No eres el primero ni tampoco el ultimo que me lo dice, además, puedo preguntar ¿Quién es la victima de hoy, tiene un olor un tanto "diferente", es obvio que trajeron a alguien "bueno", porque los que han traído últimamente no son mas que vagos o simplemente personas que nadie extrañara. -Carol dejo de mirarlos para centrarse en el par de bolsas que traían, el olor que provenía de estas, tenía el mismo efecto en ella, que en las dos personas que se encontraban delante, "un olor excitante", pensó para si misma.

-Es el trabajito especial que nos encargó "Alfa"… y si nos disculpas llevamos prisa. -con algo de esfuerzo le arrebato las llaves y se encamino junto su compañero hacia "el cuarto de atrás", pero fueron detenidos por Carol, sujeto con fuerza la bolsa que tenía el chico de 13 años, para después arrebatársela y abrirla, la visión de una pequeña cabecita "albina" llena con manchas rojas, tuvo dos efectos en ella, "tristeza", no le hizo falta ver mas para saber que se trataba del hermanito de Lori, su enemiga, pero ¿por qué mando a deshacerse del cadáver de su hijo? Y el segundo efecto fue mas "químico", se sentía extrañamente atraída de muchas formas hacia el cadáver, pasando desde de lo "sexual", hasta lo... digamos "canibalismo", en resumen, nada bueno le esperaba a su cuerpo si se iba con la "enferma".

El chico de 13 años le arrebato la bolsa, tambaleándose un poco en el proceso, "no era fácil cargar con la parte superior del cuerpo de un niño de 12 años", aunque no es que fuera completamente humano, avanzo hasta donde se encontraba su compañero, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido apuntando hacia la rubia. -¿Cuánto quieren por él?... no, ¿qué es lo que quieren a cambio de él? - Carol sonaba desesperada por conseguir el cuerpo del peliblanco a cualquier precio, "no se hizo esperar".

-Sabes muy bien que si vamos al cuarto de atrás, es para "destruir el cuerpo", no es negociable... es el pedido de un cliente y no de cualquier cliente. -El muchacho de 20 empezó a girar con cuidado la perilla, dejando entrar en primer lugar a su compañero, asegurándose de que no se les acercara, la observo por unos segundos más antes de cerrar la puerta, asegurándose de poner todas las alarmas y cámaras del mismo cuarto.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que se encerraron en el cuarto y Carol aún no cedía, había intentado tocar la puerta varias veces, recibiendo no más que silencio, "la ignoraban", si no fuera por alguien llamándola, hubiera irrumpido en la habitación, intentando robar el cuerpo.

-Hola Carol, vine por un pedido encargado por mi madre. -una voz "inmadura", como la de una niña sonó detrás de ella, provocando que esta sintiera un escalofrió recorriendo toda su columna vertebral. Esa voz era de alguien a quien deberías tenerle respeto... miedo, era alguien a quien ya se había enfrentado y no es que hubiera salido victoriosa.

-Hola Cristina... ¿sabes que alguien ya fue a llevar tu pedido verdad? -Carol sonaba muy disgustada, estaba claro que en este momento preferiría estar discutiendo con Lori que con esa chiquilla.

-En serio, ¡vaya!, bueno, supongo que, ya que estoy aquí, puedo hacer unas compras personales... veras, quisiera comprar el cadab... el "producto" que paso por aquí hace unos minutos, estoy segura de que sabes a cuál me refiero. -dio media vuelta a su mochila, para tenerla frente a ella, se podían ver varios libros de "primero de secundaria", aparto los libros y saco una bolsa, la agito para dar a escuchar un sonido metálico, igual al de las monedas chocando entre si en algún bolsillo, dejo la mochila en el suelo y abrió el contenido de la misma, eran ¿monedas? Pero estas eran diferentes, parecían estar echas de oro y tenían el mismo emblema del capot del carro grabado en ellas.

-Estoy segura de que ese "producto", no vale ni dos de las monedas que hay en esta bolsa, pero siento una extraña atracción al mismo, así que, sin mas rodeos, ofrezco esta bolsa entera por ese solo "producto". -su lenguaje sonaba demasiado sofisticado, sin mencionar que expresaba mucha seguridad, algo que no era normal en una niña de 12 años.

Carol la observo por unos segundos, conociéndola, sabía que esa niña era peligrosa y decirle que no era el equivalente a desatar tu infierno en la tierra, pero ella también quería al chico a cualquier precio, así que no se dejaría intimidar por una "niña". -Lo siento, pero ese cuerpo es un pedido especial de... -"dudaba en decirlo". -"Alfa". Está destinado a ser destruido, así que no podemos dártelo, créeme, lo intenté, pero no conseguí nada. -Carol apretó fuertemente su puño en señal de ira y enojo al recordar cómo alguien de su "categoría", no fue capaz de conseguirlo.

La pequeña niña tomo su mochila y guardo las monedas dentro de la misma. Miro directamente a los ojos a Carol, sus ojos se volvieron negros con el punto rojo, pero estos sacaron unas venas rojizas que bajaban desde una "punta" del ojo para terminar esparciéndose por sus mejillas y parte de su frente, parecían formar una especie de antifaz, pero se asemejaba mas a un tatuaje. Carol sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por la niña, ¿la había hecho enojar? Carol también revelo sus ojos mientras que parte trasera de su camisa se levantaba formando lo que parecía ser un tentáculo oscuro con ¿fuego negro? Todo apuntaba a que abría una masacre, pero la voz del guardia provoco que con prisa ocultaran sus "características".

-¿Está toda bien?... Señoritas, jure escuchar gruñidos provenientes de aquí. -el guardia se les acerco con linterna en mano, no mucha luz entraba a través de los vidrios polarizados y los focos no es que hicieran bien su trabajo. "Parecía una prisión echa para ricos".

-No es nada, solo estaba hablando con mi "amiga" que ya se iba, ¿no es cierto? -Carol dio unas ligeras palmadas a en el hombro de la niña mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa a esta.

-En ese caso. -el guardia dirigió la mirada a la pequeña niña castaña de ojos azules. -Por favor acompáñeme, la escoltare a la salida. -extendió su mano para tomar la de la niña, pero esta la aparto y camino sola hasta salida.

El guardia miro con algo de asombro a la niña, por lo regular los niños se asustarían con este tipo de decoración. -Bueno, volveré a mi puesto, llámeme si necesita algo mas. -se despidió de la rubia y camino hasta la entrada.

Carol agradecía profundamente de que hubiera intervenido, no hubiera sabido que hacer en caso de que se revelara.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho la alarma que indicaba que la puerta se habría, podía ver al niño de 13, -"siempre olvidaba su nombre"-, se acercó a la recepción, en concreto a la "cafetera", se sirvió un vaso y se recostó en una pared cercana mientras daba pequeños sorbos al café. Carol se acercó al chico, sabía que era mas fácil de persuadir que su compañero, así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tratar convénselo de darle por lo menos una parte del cuerpo, estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuera, incluso lo que entraba en la categoría de "inmoral" para ellos.

Un par de metros es lo que dividía al chico de Carol, solo unos cuantos segundos más, pero...

Un fuerte golpe hace que todas las personas presentes incluyendo al guardia, vieran como del "cuarto de atrás", salía el muchacho de 20 años sangrando del hombro derecho, su camisa estaba bañada en rojo y tenía la piel pálida, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Papá!. -grito el chico de 13 al ver la sangre escurriendo, corrió hacia él, derramando el café durante el corto camino. Se agacho junto a él y con sus manos trataba de parar el sangrado, no paso mucho para que Carol llamara a una ambulancia y el guardia se acercara con un botiquín médico. Por todo el alboroto, no se habían percatado de que la puerta que da al "curto de atrás", se cerró con las llaves adentro, ¿qué había pasado? Pasaron los minutos, la ambulancia aún no llegaba, pero por lo menos habían conseguido parar el sangrado, fue para todos una sorpresa ver un "vacío" donde se supone que debería estar el hombro de la persona, literalmente se veía como si alguien le hubiera mordido y como si se tratara de un sándwich, arrancado de un mordisco su hombro.

Esto era serio, el hueso estaba expuesto al aire y la mezcla de sangre con una sustancia viscosa de color amarillenta no decía mucho, solo causaba más intriga, querían preguntarle "que es lo que había pasado", pero su piel pálida daba a entender que no solo había perdido mucha sangre, sino que también lo que vio fue probablemente era algo que solo aparecía en películas de horror.

Carol pudo notar que de la herida salía el mismo olor que tenía la bolsa, en concreto de esa sustancia viscosa que se resistía a mezclarse con la sangre

Para empeorar las cosas, las luces del lugar se apagaron, era cierto que algunos de ellos podían ver decentemente en la oscuridad, pero eso no ayudaba en mucho. El guardia saco un revolver un tanto oxidado y con su mano izquierda saco su linterna posicionándola por debajo de su brazo derecho, en manera de apoyo.

Se acercó a la puerta y empezó a golpearla, no pasaron más de dos minutos para que lograra abrirla, pero al entrar un fuerte olor a sangre y azufre salió disparado, se cubrió nariz y boca para no tener que respirar el gas toxico, lo único que podía ver era el rastro de sangre que comenzaba desde una mesa en el fondo que sorprendentemente tenía aún más sangre, hasta donde se encontraba su yerno, dio una rápida revisada al lugar, pasando su linterna por todos los sitios donde se podría esconder el agresor, para después salir.

-No encontré nada, creo qu... -fue lo último que dijo antes de sentir un dolor agudo y profundo atravesando su cuerpo, la sangre manchaba su uniforme y también esta salía de su boca, fijo su vista en su abdomen, para ver la punta negra de algo atravesando su cuerpo, esta parecía estar ardiendo en un fuego negro.

-¡Que demonios!. -tocio sangre mientras lo decía, para después seguir el camino, desde de la punta de esa cosa, hasta el final, el final era la espalda de la única chica rubia en escena, "Carol", la observo con cuidado, esta tenía los ojos negros con la pupila roja, con la camisa ligeramente levantada, de la cual salía el tentáculo.

-Tus últimas palabras. -menciono Carol con el rostro serio.

El viejo guardia volteo a ver a su nieto, el cual lo miraba de la misma manera que la chica, con los mismos ojos, sintió un gran vacío en su interior, su nieto al igual que su asesina era un monstruo.

-No vas a decir nada. -menciono Carol, esta vez con algo de fastidio.

El guardia la observo por unos pocos segundos, solo para respirar profundamente y gritar. -"¡FUCK YOU...!".

-Eso pensó. -el ojo derecho de Carol brillo con mas intensidad de lo normal. -Entonces muere. -las aparentes llamas de fuego negro en el tentáculo se agrandaron, cubriendo por completo al guardia, solo para que en pocos segundos donde antes se encontraba parado el mismo, ahora no había nada mas que polvo negro con un cráneo carbonizado en el medio con la boca abierta, dando a entender que murió gritando de dolor.

Carol "guardo" su tentáculo, pero sin quitar sus ojos rojos, se acercó y agacho lo suficiente hacia el joven de 20 años para que pudiera escucharla bien. -Escúcheme, me dirás paso por paso lo que ocurrió ahí adentro antes de que llegue la ambulancia, ¿entendido?

* * *

("Dentro de la habitación", Hace unos instantes)

El lugar estaba en la completa oscuridad, solo alumbrado por unas luces rojas que daban un aspecto muy tétrico al mismo, en la habitación había todo tipo de cosas, pasando desde la "A" del alfabeto como "Agujas" que se encontraban clavados en cuerpos sin vida, succionándoles la sangre, hasta la "Z" como "Zapatos", esto último sonaba muy estúpido, hasta que te dabas cuenta de que algunos de estos todavía tenían pies, arrancados de personas para que no fueran capaces de huir.

-Papá, voy a salir a tomar algo, ¿Cuánto te falta? -el chico de 13 años se quitó una máscara de gas para que así se escuchara mejor su voz, el ruido de un martillo golpeando fuertemente contra una mesa metálica hacía difícil la comunicación entre los dos.

-No mucho hijo, tomate un descanso, en cuanto pase la hora, sacaremos el cuerpo de aquí y pues... bueno, ya veremos que aremos con él. -siguiendo el ejemplo de su hijo, también se quitó la máscara y dejo el martillo a un lado para después mirar al fondo de la habitación, en una de las decenas de mesas metálicas que había, solo en una de ellas se encontraba ocupada por un cadáver, el de un chico peliblanco, parecía que acababa de salir de algún tipo de autopsia o algo por el estilo, se encontraba acomodado de tal manera que dejaba ver todos los daños recibidos, aunque... ¿qué parte de su cuerpo no estaba dañada?.

El cuerpo estaba recostado y aunque estuviera partido a la mitad, uno no lo notaria de inmediato, ya que uno fijaba su vista en su abdomen y rostro, el primero dejando ver las costillas con unos pocos órganos intactos por dentro, ya que los otros se encontraban mordidos o simplemente irreconocibles y del segundo, había cuatro cosas que llamaban completamente la atención, la primera era su cabello blanco, al menos en todo lo que llevo de vida nunca había visto en persona o en fotos a alguien con ese color de pelo, segunda, la falta del parpado izquierdo daba a entender que se lo arrancaron y este a su vez, había bañado en sangre su ojo tiñéndolo de rojo, tercera, no tenía mejilla derecha, podías ver su mandíbula sin algunos dientes, uno podría llegar a pensar que era un cuerpo de utilería que usaban para algún programa como "The Walking Dead" y cuatro, sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos con un ligera línea gris qué formaba un círculo, aparentando dividir la pupila, del ojo en si.

Vio cómo su hijo salía de la habitación, dejando entre abierta la puerta en el proceso, se levantó de la pared de la cual se había recostado y camino al fondo de la habitación, dándole algo de compañía al cadáver del peliblanco.

No era necesario que usaran las máscaras, al menos en otras ocasiones, pero en cuanto dejaron el cuerpo recostado en la mesa, este no paraba de desprender ese olor tan característico por el cual todos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesaria con tal de quedárselo y ellos no fueron la excepción, el olor los "desconectaba" a tal grado que en los pocos minutos que habían estado ahí adentro, caminaban inconscientemente hacia él, para después no hacer nada, "simplemente se quedaban a su lado, haciéndole compañía o tal vez, esperando algo".

Ahí estaba, el joven de 20 años haciéndole compañía a un cadáver, miraba fijamente a sus ojos sin vida, como esperando a que se levantara y caminara hacia la salida para nunca más volver a verlo. -No sé y ni mi interesa saber porque te hicieron esto, pero me alegro de que lo hayan hecho. -se lo susurro al oído. De verdad que ese "olor" les estaba dañando la cabeza.

Le dio la espalda al cuerpo y se sentó a un costado de la mesa, revisando algunos mensajes que habían llegado a su celular. "Hola amor, ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa? Te extraño, no olvides traer a Samy contigo, Nos vemos".

Los mensajes venían de un contacto llamado "Cielo", aparentemente su esposa. Apago el celular y lo guarda dentro de una bolsa de plástico que posteriormente dejo a un lado. Solo unos pocos segundos habían pasado desde que su hijo se fue y desde que se había quitado la máscara, esta última acción no parecía la más "correcta", ya había dado el primer paso a lo que no debía, primero, acercarse a un cuerpo que por alguna extraña razón atraía a los de su especie, segundo, darle la espalda con las defensas al mínimo, estaba claro que nada bueno podría suceder.

Como si de una trampa se tratara, la habitación se empezó a llenar por un extraño gas amarillo, que para la suerte del tipo tenía el efecto potenciado de aquel "olor", las alucinaciones y la sensación de bienestar fueron el primer paso, todo temblaba a su alrededor. -Esto debe ser lo que sientes los humanos con las drogas... ¡asombroso! -se podría decir que ese gas para ellos, era el equivalente a que un humano se inyectará "metanfetaminas" o algo peor. Pero como todas las drogas y/o adicciones, tienden a volverse eso, una "adicción".

Cayo al suelo sobre sus rodillas vomitando sangre y de paso algo de su almuerzo, la sangre salía por todas partes, sus ojos, oídos, nariz, boca y ya que hemos nombrado a los "orificios" más "usados" del cuerpo humano para este tipo de situaciones, porque no a los "menos" también, son cuatro más en total, con una variante en uno de ellos si eres hombre o mujer, pero en este caso, su recto, pene y un par de pezones.

El dolor era simplemente insoportable, sentía como el líquido rojizo salía de él, pero no era nada comparado con la sensación de "humedad" en su recto, la sensación de pulsación en su pecho, esas pequeñas gotas rojizas que emanaban de sus pezones, ahora podría decir que sentían las mujeres, un pequeño rio rojizo formado, saliendo de su recto y pene, manchaba más la ropa.

La escena era simplemente asquerosa, tirado en cuatro patas con sangre saliendo "casi" literalmente por todo su cuerpo, con esa "nueva" sensación en su recto, ahora podía llegar a decir lo que se sentía ser violado sin haberlo vivido, uno pensaría que estaba sufriendo y así era hasta cierto punto, ese gas literalmente estaba afectando sus sentidos, lo volvió un masoquista, sentía placer con el dolor.

Logro ponerse de pie, solo para volver a un lado del cadáver del peliblanco. -¡Suelta más!, ¡dame más! -vomito más sangre, manchando al cadáver del peliblanco, sus órganos expuestos ahora se encontraban manchados con la sangre de un depravado. Se recostó un poco, apoyándose con las dos manos sobre un lateral de la mesa. Costaba creer que todo lo que había pasado, paso en menos de dos minutos.

Cerro los ojos, sabía que lo que estaba pasando estaba lejos de normal, incluso para él, trababa de recuperar sus sentidos, al menos los que permitirían ponerse la máscara o cuando mucho salir de ahí. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, no había ningún ruido dentro del cuarto y esa fue la razón por la cual los abrió, un ligero, pero constante ruido que nunca antes había escuchado, lo hizo abrir los ojos y ver como un par de pulmones, uno de ellos perforado con orificios en forma de dientes por los cuales se escapaba el aire, se inflaban y desinflaban, a un ritmo constante, incluso al que estaba perforado se inflaba, menos que el otro, pero aun así lo hacía, la sangre que había vomitado sobre estos, estaba siendo absorbida por los mismos, como si de una esponja se tratara.

Se percato que cada vez que exhalaba, el gas salía por el orificio del pulmón y la boca, algo así como inhalar oxígeno y exhalar "un gas toxico".

Se asusto, pero no podía gritar ni hablar, fue demasiado tarde, el gas le había secado su garganta, la sensación de fuego en esta era algo que solo experimentaban aquellas personas que, en espectáculos callejeros, fingían tragar fuego. Sus ojos se contrajeron, tenía miedo, intentaba sacar su "singularidad", una especie de espada que salía de sus hombros, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, esta se marchitaba como si fuera una flor sin agua, para después caer al suelo y convertirse en polvo.

Un segundo sonido se hizo presente, este sonaba como golpes débiles, el corazón del "cadáver" que tenía frente a él, empezó a palpitar, la sangre salía por las arterias que no conectaban entre si, que terminaban como una manguera llenando la mesa y posteriormente el suelo de sangre.

Tenía que correr, pero ahora se encontraba inmóvil, ¿por el miedo? Las pupilas sin vida del cadáver empezaron a tornarse de diferentes colores, hasta que pararon, uno amarillo y el otro verde, estos giraron lentamente para tener una visión clara de su primera víctima, un muchacho de 20 años que lloraba sangre y lágrimas. La piel de su rostro se empezó a trozar cada vez más, a causa de una sonrisa que se estaba formando. Movió con lentitud, pero con tranquilidad su brazo derecho hasta alcanzar el hombro del joven y con algo de fuerza lo acerco lo suficiente para tener su rostro o mejor dicho su boca sobre él.

Era irónico, ahora estaba siendo devorado por el cadáver que planeaba comerse desde un principio junto con su hijo, sangre, sangre y sangre era lo único en lo que pensaba, la vista del peliblanco presionando sus dientes contra su carne lo confundía sobre quien era realmente la especie dominante, nunca antes había sentido miedo, ni siquiera con alguien de su misma especie lo había experimentado antes, pero si con un cadáver. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando a que su pesadilla terminara.

El desprendimiento de su hombro del resto del cuerpo no fue tan doloroso ni tan humillante como lo había sido la sensación de humedad en su recto, pero lo que, si fue doloroso, fue lo siguiente.

Cayo al suelo, sujetándose con fuerza el hombro mientras se retorcía de dolor, la herida estaba bañada en sangre y de un líquido transparente-amarillo, parecido al aceite de cocina, el cual le quemaba a tal grado que de la misma herida salía algo de "humo".

Si esto era una cuestión de "Karma", por todas las veces que mato a "inocentes", solo para ganar algo de "dinero" y posteriormente comérselos, no sabría si había quedado más que claro que con lo del sangrado por todos sus orificios, ya había pagado por lo que hizo y posiblemente por muchos de los actos que haría.

-Ahora no sonaba tan mala la idea de empezar a creer en el cielo, la Tierra y el infierno, aunque seguramente se fuera el infierno, se encontraba igual de seguro sobre que el diablo no encontraría una peor forma de "hacerle pagar por sus pecados" que de la que ya estaba haciéndole pasar el monstruo que tenía delante... ¿era el diablo? -pensó para si mismo.

Abrió los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la salido, dejando un rastro de sangre, sus instintos le hicieron ver hacia atrás, antes de salir de su infierno, los órganos y la piel dañada que poco a poco sanaban, mezclado con arterias que se unían a la parte inferior del cuerpo, volviéndolo nuevamente uno solo, fue algo que simplemente no necesitaba ver. Salió de la habitación, sin importarle que se quedara abierta o cerrada la puerta de la misma. Un nuevo pensamiento recorría su mente, "vivir a cualquier costo", aunque eso significara sacrificar las vidas de las "personas" con quien se encontraba.

Un pasado cuerpo sin vida, ahora se encontraba respirando con dificultad y lentitud mientras arterias, músculos y otros tejidos se regeneraban. Mirando hacia el techo, esperando su sanación, para poder levantarse y continuar con lo que dejo a medias.

Ese momento no tardo mucho, al ver que la poca luz que entraba por la puerta entre-abierta desaparecía, volteo y ahí encontró un nuevo impulso. Una niña de su misma edad con cabello castaño y un vestido azul se acercaba a él con una sonrisa maniática, solo iluminada por esas luces rojizas y el destello de un par de puntos rojos en su cabeza, "Cristina".

-De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, tenías que ser tu... al que le di un flechazo por inútil, débil y sobre todo ¡idiota!... mi querido y amado ¡Lincoln! -se sentó a horcajadas de él, para después acercar sus labios a los suyos y arrancárselos, dejando al peliblanco más jodido del rostro.

Para suerte del peliblanco no sentía nada, no sintió el dolor de "revivir", no sintió el miedo de que su familia dejara que un "depravado" se lo llevara para comérselo, no sintió la excitación de que la chica que en un pasado quería, estuviera sentado a horcajadas de él, todas esas emociones, sensaciones y experiencias totalmente nuevas para él, fueron simplemente ignoradas por el único pensamiento que llevaba consigo desde que se encontraba dentro de esa bolsa, "alimentarse", ¿de qué? De cualquier cosa que tuviera vida, sin mencionar que todo lo que era, todo lo que lo hacía ser humano, había desaparecido, solo dando lugar al instinto mas básico, el de supervivencia.

-¡Oh Dios!... Lincoln, definitivamente tienes el mejor sabor que jamás he probado en un niño y sobre todo eres mas hombre que ese estúpido de Chandler, el bastardo lloro con la primera mordida, pero tú, tu eres diferente y especial... si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, hubiera matado a la mexicana y a tus hermanas para solo tenerte para mí. -Cristina sonaba cada vez mas loca y sin darse cuenta, había sacado su "singularidad", un par de ¿tentáculos? Blindados con espinas a los costados que terminaba en unas pinzas, tenían el aspecto de un ciempiés de un color que cambiaba constantemente.

Lincoln, si es que todavía lo era, trato de morder el cuello de Cristina, pero esta lo detuvo, sujetando sus dos brazos con sus "tentáculos", para después bajarse de él y levantarlo en el aire. -No sabes cuánto desearía llevarte conmigo, pero está claro que todavía no estás listo, sin mencionar que se nos acaba el tiempo. -volteo hacia la puerta, la cual estaba mas débil con cada segundo que pasaba. -Así que tendré que dejarte ir, pero no te preocupes, ten por seguro que te encontrare, cueste lo que cueste. -movió al peliblanco mientras este trataba desesperadamente de morderla, mordía sus tentáculos, pero no le causaba mas daño del que se causaba así mismo. -Nos vemos... ¡Linky!, no causes problemas. -dejo caer al peliblanco sobre una trampilla, que tras sentir cierto peso sobre ella, esta se abría, dejándolo caer por un ducto metálico como destino un depósito de basura que posteriormente era llevado por un camión de basura a un vertedero encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de los bosques.

Cristina dio la última mirada al ducto y antes de que se abriera la puerta, esta utilizo sus tentáculos para alcanzar un ducto de ventilación que se encontraba en el techo, para posteriormente salir del edificio por un callejón. -Cueste lo que cueste. -susurro por última vez antes de caminar hacia la cera y salir a un rumbo no conocido.

* * *

Sus sentidos volvían en si, como el dolor y el tacto, aunque no le servían de mucho, ya que su mente seguía enfocada en los mismos pensamientos "alimentarse" y "sobrevivir". El sentido de orientación y olfato regresaron poco después. Movimientos bruscos y olores asquerosos a su alrededor lo confirmaban, pero no entendía porque todo se movía si él no quería.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando una compuerta de color verde se abrió, dejando entrar toda la luz, ahora podía ver a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de todo tipo de basura, pero para su suerte, sin nada que estuviera vivo. A pesar de tener la salida frente a él, simplemente no se movía ¿por qué? Todavía no encontraba un impulso, no encontraba algo a que darle "caza". El sonido de un motor se volvió mas fuerte y entonces el, junto con toda la basura eran levantados poco a poco, hasta caer fuera del camión. Se encontraba por debajo de una pila de basura y si por el fuera, se quedaría ahí, pero chillidos provenientes de todas partes "prendieron" el estímulo que necesitaba. Se abrió paso hasta sentir el rose del aire en sus manos, para después sacar su cabeza a la intemperie y respirar profundamente, de un momento a otro la necesidad de respira apareció en él.

Lo primero que vio fue un foco gigante que iluminaba el cielo. -¿s.. Sol? -menciono con un tono de voz irritada y con duda, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, él había salido por esos chillidos, se puso de pie y espero con paciencia hasta que se volvieran a escuchar y así fue, pasados unos segundos los chillidos estaban a su alrededor, ratas lo empezaron a rodear, estas olían el olor a carne descompuesta que aún emana de él.

-R... ra... ratas. -volvió a hablar, esta vez sin duda, pero si con la misma lentitud. Las ratas se acercaron a él con cuidado y empezaron olfatearlo para después mordisquearle las piernas, entonces un nuevo pensamiento llego a su cabeza. -"peligro". -menciono de forma normal y de igual manera una nueva sensación, su estómago. -"hambre". -pensó.

Tomo a una entre sus manos y la metió dentro de su boca y empezó a masticarla hasta que ya no sintiera a esta luchar por su vida, no tenía sabor, pero por la misma razón, tampoco sabía mal, sin mencionar que eso era lo de menos, "él tenía hambre y punto".

Trato de tomar a otra para alimentarse, pero estas comenzaron a correr y a esconderse lejos de él, Lincoln observaba con atención. -"¿m.. Miedo?". - susurro con algo de duda. -"Miedo". -menciono claramente con un tono de voz normal. -"¡Miedo!". -grito a todo pulmón, sacando algo de sangre por su boca y de paso, hasta que todo el aire se vaciara de sus pulmones y este fuera sustituido por su misma sangre, esa "palabra" tuvo un fuerte impacto en el, la cabeza le dolía, muchas palabras, sensaciones, ambiciones, placeres y todo tipo de cosas que se encuentran en la mente humana empezaron a llenarlo.

Apretó su cabeza con fuerza, de verdad que le dolía. -¿Lin..coln?. -menciono con duda y tristeza ¿se había recuperado? Empezó a caminar, siguiendo los pequeños caminos de tierra que había entre las gigantescas montañas de basura. Rugidos que venían frente a él, hicieron que retrocediera ¿miedo? Eran cuatro "pastores alemanes", todos ellos parecían tener rabia, además de mostrar cierto enojo al ver a alguien en su territorio. Comenzaron a ladrar mientras dejaban caer la es pesa saliva de sus hocicos, Lincoln los miro con duda, no sabía que querían, "tal vez una sonrisa" pensó.

Lincoln estiro su boca, "literalmente", tenía una sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja y si estas no estuvieran ahí, seguro que su sonrisa alcanzaría a darle una vuelta entera a su cabeza. De verdad que daba miedo, aun no le crecían los labios y dejaba ver sus dientes "rojos", uno de los perros se intimido, pero al ver que los demás no cedían, se quedó con ellos.

Lincoln se acercó a ellos, estirando los brazos mientras repetía la frase "querer abrazo", los perros no se hicieron esperar y se lanzaron contra el, dos de ellos mordiéndole los tobillos, provocando que cayera al suelo, un tercero tomando su brazo izquierdo, tratando de arrancárselo y un cuarto que enterraba sus dientes en su cuello, tratando de arrancarle la cabeza.

Lincoln tenía miedo, estaba llorando, la parte de él que había vuelto en si, aun se imaginaba en casa, con toda su familia reunida, no entendía porque lo atacaban, solo era un niño de 12 años. Fue entonces que lo vio, vio su reflejo a través del ojo del perro que lo sujetaba del brazo, sin parpado, sin labios, con ojos que no eran suyos y bañado en sangre le hicieron reaccionar como un "animal".

Jalo con suficiente fuerza su brazo, para sacarlo del hocico del animal, aunque esto le provoco un desgarro y da paso una hemorragia en su mismo brazo. Metió su pulgar dentro del ojo del perro y presiono hasta sentir que este tronaba, luego reafirmo su agarre sobre el animal tomando su cabeza con sus cuatro dedos desocupados, "tenía su dedo pulgar dentro del cráneo del animal mientras que los otros cuatro sostenía su cráneo por fuera" y empezó a estrellarlo contra el suelo hasta que este dejo de moverse. Aprovechando que su torso aún no se regeneraba, con su mano derecha arranco una de sus costillas y con ella apuñalo al perro que lo tenía sujeto al cuello hasta que igual que el otro dejo de moverse, el par de perros que lo tenían sujeto de las rodillas se asustaron y se alejaron a una distancia prudente, Lincoln se levantó y con calma empezó a caminar a su dirección, uno de los perros retrocedió, pero el otro ataco, quería vengar a sus hermanos caídos... "mala opción".

Lincoln tomo del cuello al animal mientras este había intentado morderle la cara y lo azoto contra el suelo, provocando que este comenzara a convulsionarse por el impacto en su cabeza, pero no conforme con eso, coloca su pie sobre la cabeza del perro y comenzara a presionar, gradualmente manchas de sangre cubrían al peliblanco, al suelo y al último perro sobreviviente, este último empezó a correr, alejándose lo mas que pudiera de ese monstruo. Lincoln observo como el animal corría por su vida y eso lo excitaba a la vez que lo llenaba de adrenalina, corrió detrás de el, no importara que sus órganos se movieran de un lado para otro o que su poca piel se desgarrara dejando expuestos los músculos. Llego un momento en el que Lincoln perdió al animal, llenándolo de ira y frustración, pero gracias a eso, se encontró con el "pez gordo".

Un recogedor de basura dejo caer una bolsa llena de latas, lo cual llamo la atención de nuestro peliblanco, el tipo reacciono tapándose la nariz, un fuerte olor a putrefacción se hacía salía del peliblanco.

Lincoln camino hacia el recogedor de forma calmada y ordenada, incluso estirando la mano en señal de amistad, pero como toda reacción del ser humano hacia el miedo, corrió lejos de este, a Lincoln le gustaba eso, era conseguir su alimento, no le importaba que fuera una persona, de todos modos, que otra cosa podía hacer si era lo único que volvía a sonar en su mente "¡Aliméntate!".

Lincoln miraba un vehículo a lo lejos, parecía el destino de su presa y como si se tratara de una operación matemática, llego a la siguiente solución. - "Camión + Lincoln=emboscada". -no sabía de donde sacaba esa lógica, que hasta cierto punto la tenía, sus ojos comenzaban a sangrar y un extraño ruido dentro de su cabeza sonaba, sonaba como si algo estuviera tronando, el vacío de su cabeza era llenado con un ¿cerebro? Como si de evolución o mejor dicho razonar se tratara el asunto.

El recogedor corría desesperado dentro de ese traje de velcro, miraba a todos lados, con la esperanza de haberlo perdido, pero el problema radicaba en que el olor seguía presente, más intenso conforme pasaba el tiempo, saco unas llaves, que de estas colgaba un llavero que tenía el mismo emblema del capot del auto y las monedas, con estas abrió un camión de basura de color verde y encendió el mismo, pero antes de su partida, vio como el "chico peliblanco" estaba parado sobre el capot mirándolo fijamente, solo que había algo diferente en él, "su mano", su mano estaba manchada de un líquido negro, pero lo que de verdad le causa pavor fue ver como esta media al menos medio metro más, sus dedos al igual que la uñas en los mismos, estaban partidos en dos, dejando en medio unos huesos que sobresalían en forma de navajas que pasaban de un color amarillo a un violeta oscuro.

El recogedor miro a través del retrovisor como el tanque de combustible tenía una fuga que dejaba escapar ese líquido negro, "gasolina", el recogedor empezó a alterarse al ver como el peliblanco empezaba a agrietar el parabrisas con patadas, la escena era que miraba como el pie del peliblanco se rompía con cada impacto, dejando trozos del parabrisas clavado en su pie y sangre de el en parabrisas.

En un momento de desesperación dio marcha atrás al camión, provocando que el peliblanco perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por delante del mismo. Ahora el recogedor tenía una cosa clara, pasarle por encima, acelero el camión hasta sentir como este pasaba por encima del peliblanco, para dar marcha atrás y sentir como volvía a pasarle por encima, acelero nuevamente hasta volver a sentir ese topo de "carne" y así sucesivamente hasta que la aguja marco "E".

-¡Muere bastardo!, wuujuju... nadie se comerá a "Frank", solo yo puedo comerme a los bastardos como tú. -Grito con toda la alegría mientras bajaba del camión, lo curioso es que al igual que los "amigos" del peliblanco, este recogedor tenía sus ojos negros con la pupila roja. Miro como el cuerpo de su "agresor" se encontraba prácticamente mutilado, atorado entre una llanta delantera y los engranajes del motor, de nueva cuenta el cuerpo del peliblanco se encontraba de igual o incluso peor manera de como estaba en un principio.

-¡Así es zorra!, Frank uno, Perdedores cero. -el tipo se encontraba bailando y festejando su "victoria" sobre el peliblanco, pero su festejo no duro mucho cuando... ¿Qué es ese olor? Es tan... ¡intenso! -menciono "Frank" mientras dejaba de bailar y saltar para irse acercando poco a poco al origen de ese olor.

-Tal parece que me saque la lotería. - se acercó al cuerpo de peliblanco mientras olfateaba, listo para tomar lo que se había ganado, pero entonces lo único que recibió fue una marca de dientes donde antes estaba su oreja derecha, el tipo dio unos pasos para atrás mientras se cubría su "falta" de oreja, la sangre se deslizaba a través de su mano y entonces... -Te crees muy gracioso bastardo. - escupiendo directo en la cara del peliblanco, solo para salir corriendo rumbo al bosque.

Lincoln todavía se encontraba atrapado entre la llanta y el mecanismo del motor, solo que esta vez con una oreja en la boca, Lincoln la escupió, y acto seguido, empezó a comerse el caucho de la llanta hasta que le permitió escapar, se levantó y miro directo al bosque y camino hacia el interior del mismo.

* * *

("Bosque", presente)

Lincoln tropezó con un tronco caído mientras comenzaba a abrazarse, ahora lo recordaba, no estaba huyendo, estaba persiguiendo a alguien.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Les gusto?, de aquí entre nosotros, creo que la mas grande incógnita, es saber porque Lincoln se encuentra en ese estado.

Creo que estuvo bastante bien el capitulo, aunque ustedes me lo dirán en las "opiniones", sin nada mas que decir, nos leemos, ¡Chau!


	3. Capitulo 3

**N/A:**

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, al igual que yo. Pero ya continuando, he vuelto, después de un gran tiempo.

Les comentare unas cuantas cosas más al final de la lectura para no fastidiar.

Y como siempre antes de empezar, les deseo una buena lectura y esperando con temor (si, me encuentro muy nervioso respecto a este capítulo).

Pd:

Espero crear más interés con este capitulo

Las personas forman familias para cubrir necesidades básicas, complejas y hasta cierto punto extrañas, tales como amar, socializar e incluso hasta "dominar" y "abusar". -Gamagogiano

* * *

¿Qué es una familia?

Apenas unas horas habían pasado en la casa Loud desde el "accidente" con el único hijo varón de la familia y no es como si la situación hubiera cambiado o mejor dicho, mejorado.

Todas y cada una de las hermanas se encontraba sentadas en la mesa familiar, todavía con las manchas de sangre y partes de órganos de la última comida y en algunas de ellas, un rastro de lágrimas secas que pasaba por sus mejillas y al igual que su aspecto era deplorable, no es como si el ambiente fuera la diferencia.

-¡Vamos niñas!, saben que no me gusta verlas tristes, en especial cuando empieza un giro de 360 grados en la familia. -"silencio". -Mmm, supongo que tienen razón, pero que podría hacer un padre de familia viudo para animar a sus 10 hermosas hijas...-se notaba la sonrisa de perversión en el rostro del Sr. Lynn, incluso aun teniendo la máscara puesta sus labios se estiraban sobrepasando el borde de la misma, casi tocando las orejas.

-Ya se, hagamos cosas que las familias hacen juntos... pero... ¿Qué exactamente? -llevo su mano izquierda a la barbilla, mientras daba ligeros golpes con su pie derecho al suelo y se inclinaba un poco hacia la mesa.

Y como si tratándose de una revelación divina, se levantó de su silla. El señor Lynn empezó un juego familiar que todo mundo a jugado. -Pato, pato, pato, pato. -tocando una por una las cabezas de sus hijas, dando vueltas a la mesa…. -Pato, pato, pato…. ¡pato!. -y no paraba, ya llevando unas cuantas vueltas y habiendo tocado por lo menos unas cinco veces cada una de las cabezas de sus hijas, hasta que... -Ganso.

Parando en la única hija que utiliza una cola de caballo como peinado. -Muy bien hija, dime, ¿Por qué no le cuentas un chiste a papi? -susurrándole al oído y expulsando un olor a oxido y putrefacción de su boca sobre un costado de su cara.

La hermana comediante de la familia no pudo evitar sentirse mareada, pero de alguna manera atenta y con miedo, mucho, mucho miedo. -"Yo... "- susurro mientras mantenía la cabeza baja, pero aun así no podía evitar dar miradas involuntarias a sus hermanas suplicando un poco de ayuda, compasión o a estas alturas, alguna emoción, enserio la que sea, pero nada, cada vez que volteaba a verlas solo veía rostros perdidods de color pálido blanco con lagunas rojas.

-Yo... -susurro de nuevo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¿Tu que hija?... no me digas que te comió la lengua el gato... jajajajaja, ¿entendiste? Porque... jajajaja... ¡porque!.. ¡porque tú! ... ¡jajajaja!. -sus risas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y descontroladas, a tal grado que muchas de las hermanas comenzaron a taparse los oídos con cualquiera cosa que tuvieran al alcance para que no les sangraran.

Hubiera seguido reino todo el día, si no fuera por la necesidad de respirar…. y porque las ventanas se estaban estrellando.

-Yo... -una vez más susurro, esta vez mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus piernas, frotándolas levemente.

-Porque tú, jodida hija mía, te comiste al gato, jajajaja, si, si, si, te comiste al puto gato, pero oh Dios, como olvidarlo, si hasta te volvías loca si la mas mínima gota de sangre salía de tu boca cuando masticabas la carne. Es divertido, porque es irónico, jajajajaja ¿entendiste? -un chiste irónicamente malo.

-Yo... -volvió a susurrar, esta vez llevando sus manos a su abdomen, presionándolo con algo de fuerza mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Solo y solo después del irónico chiste del padre, todo se calmó, el silencio reinaba en la mesa. Pero a este punto, uno esperaría que hubiera una revuelta de las hermanas al padre o que al menos siguiera el silencio, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-¿No es así hijas?, ¿no creen que fue un buen chiste? -menciono mientras sacaba un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y limpiaba las sangre que salía de sus oídos y dirigiéndose a sus hijas, volvió a hablar. -Vamos, hablen, se supone que esta son la clase de cosas que hacen las familias, reírse unos con otros, ¿no es cierto? -esta vez y por primera vez desde el comienzo de este mal día no hablo con enojo o frustración, si no hablo mas con seguridad y orden.

-"silencio". Y que podían decir, "Fue muy gracioso papá, por favor cuéntanos mas, pero que sigan siendo chistes para humillarnos o degradarnos, que si no, no tienen gracia". Si, definitivamente no iban a decir eso.

-Creo que fue muy divertido….

Al principio creyeron oír mal, no creyeron quien era la persona que dijo tal frase, así que simplemente la ignoraron, tal vez solo era parte de su imaginación haciéndoles una mala jugada por el estrés.

-Pienso que fue un muy buen chiste papá. -volvió a hablar la hermana mayor. -¿No es cierto chicas?, ¡vamos!, tienen que admitir que fue un buen chiste. -sonaba algo nerviosa y sus ojos cansados, su voz temblorosa y sonrisa falsa solo lo reafirmaban.

El silencio se rompió.

Todas las hermanas abrieron los ojos en señal de asombro, desde la pequeña e inocente Lily, hasta la segunda mayor, no habían escuchado mal, de verdad que esa voz venia de su hermana mayor.

Analizaron cada una de sus palabras "divertido", "admitir", "buen chiste" y conforme mas avanzaban mas difícil era creerlo y tratándose de que al fin una de ellas se atrevió a hablar, voltearon a verla, todas ellas de diferente manera y posición, pero todas ellas con el mismo significado... "decepción".

Se formó un nuevo silencio, pero no uno como el anterior que podríamos describir como un "silencio crudo", de esa clase de silencio que suele presentar en desgracias tales como la perdida de algún familiar, sino uno muy diferente que podríamos describir como un "silencio incómodo", de ese que se forma cuando sabes que de verdad haz echo algo que no debías.

Por su parte Lori empezaba a sudar frio, sentía que la sangre se coagulaba dentro de sus venas y que la adrenalina combinada con esa sensación de inseguridad hacía que le doliera el corazón.

¿Inseguridad? Ella nunca antes la había sentido, pues ella siempre era la fuerte de la familia, la que mostraba orden, control y sobre todo liderazgo en guiar a sus hermanas y hermano, incluso mas que sus mismos padres.

-¿Me equivoque?, ¿Ahora que puedo decir?, ¿Qué pensaran de mí?, ¿Las decepcione? Dije lo correcto, ¡sé que dije lo correcto!, yo... yo nunca me dejaría llevar...-palabra tras palabra, pensamiento tras pensamiento y nada que le sirviera, ahora todas sus hermanas estaban decepcionadas, les había mostrado un lado suyo que nunca antes había visto de ella, "debilidad".

Hubieran seguido así todo el día y algunas de ellas lo hubieran preferido, pero algunas de ellas también hubieran deseado que fuera por el resto de sus vidas, así no tendrían que tener que enfrentar una verdad dolorosa... pero lamentablemente para las hermanas Loud, los deseos no se les cumplen a los monstruos.

-Ehhhh... -Se puso de pie sin moverse de su sitio mientras su miraba se centraba para después ver desenfrenadamente a todos lados. -yo no... -su cuerpo le empezaba a fallar, sentía como en sus piernas dejaba de circular sangre, veía como se volvían pálidas y frágiles, a tal punto que tuvo que apoyar sus brazos sobre la mesa para evitar caer, pero lo peor vino cuando sintió la bilis correrse a través de sus mini-shorts, abriéndose paso a través de sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo, como un bebe gigante sin su pañal.

Lori se encontraba en un trance profundo, en un mundo en el que ella era alabada por hablar, alabada por haber dicho las palabras, en un mundo donde todas sus hermanas la apoyaban y la felicitaban a mas no poder por ser fuerte, valiente y una líder nata, aunque la realidad no podía ser mas errónea.

De un segundo a otro los rostros de sus hermanas mostraban preocupación, pero aun así ninguna de ellas se había movido siquiera un milímetro para tratar de ayudarla, aunque era comprensible, quiero decir, que aun demostraran algún signo de humanidad era formidable, en especial después de lo que habían hecho.

Hubieran seguido así todo el día y algunas de ellas lo hubieran preferido, pero algunas de ellas también hubieran deseado que fuera por el resto de sus vidas, así no tendrían que tener que enfrentar una verdad dolorosa... pero lamentablemente para las hermanas Loud, los deseos no se les cumplen a los monstruos.

-Muy bien Lori...-Lynn padre hablo mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente y su mirada se centraba en la mayor de sus hijas. -Te felicito, realmente te felicito, realmente me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre... ¿quieres saber por qué?...-retiro la máscara de su rostro con mucho cuidado, para después ponerla sobre la mesa. De esta manera, dejando ver esas dos cuencas negras con perlas rojo fuego que estaban sobre su rostro.

-Te acabas de convertir en la sumisa que siempre quise que fueras. -Extendió sus brazos al aire. -Ven, déjame darle un abrazo a mi hija favorita… -y de nuevo esa sonrisa de perversión se hizo presente.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la mayor de las hijas corrió, casi teletransportándose a los brazos de su padre, siendo consolada con eso que conocemos como amor paternal.

-Yo...-su voz seguía temblorosa y quebradiza, sus piernas débiles y pálidas, sus ojos cansados e inyectados en sangre y sus pantalones mojados y sucios...

-Te quiero papi... de verdad te quiero mucho. -Presiono su rostro contra el pecho de su padre, limpiando todas las lágrimas y a la vez ensuciando la sala.

La escena podría ser hermosa y tierna, y no es que no lo fuera, pero realmente todo siempre se da por beneficios propios, en especial cuando uno ha tenido el placer de vivir rodeado de personas.

-Yo... susurro Luan, esta vez rasguñándose el estómago. Si, en todo es tiempo nunca había parado de susurrar, es solo que nadie la escuchaba o mejor dicho a nadie le interesaba, pues de todos modos solo era el inicio de una nueva vida y gastar preocupación y lágrimas en este momento no iba hacer buena idea.

-¡De una maldita vez!, ¡¿qué quieres Luan?! -Luna, su hermana mayor y compañera de cuarto grito. -¡Dilo, simplemente dilo!, ¡¿qué quieres? -su ojo izquierdo se volvió totalmente negro, con ese punto tan característico en el medio. -¡Que me lo digas estúpida!, ¡que no ves que estoy preocupada por ti!... ¡Dime!.-la parte baja de su camisa morada se destrozó, dando lugar a su "singularidad", Un tentáculo alargado con... ¿espinas azul marino? que producían ligeros arcos eléctricos entre ellos que eran de un color morado oscuro, el tentáculo desde un inicio era morado, pero conforme se acercaba a la punta se volvía rosado.

-Basta Luna. -Lynn padre levanto el brazo. -Y tu Luan, dime, ¿te gusto mi chiste?. -volvió a sonreír, solo que esta era una sonrisa como la de cualquiera otra persona, ¿la diferencia?, esa misma, que no era la sonrisa de un monstruo.

-Yo... -los ojos de la comediante se abrieron y llevando sus manos lo más rápido que pudo a su boca, lo dejo salir todo... una mezcla amarillenta y apestosa que incluía restos sin digerir se escurría a través de sus dedos, sin embargo, cuando retiro sus manos de su boca, estas sostenían una bola de pelos negros, ¿de qué?, de gato...

La expresión del Sr. Lynn se un torno seria y entonces hablo. -Quiero que se vallan a su cuarto, pueden pasar ahí unos minutos...-soltó su agarre sobre Lori mientras apuntaba con su mano izquierda a las escaleras.

Algunas de las hermanas obedecieron, tales como Lori, Leni, Lucy y Lily en los brazos de Leni y Lisa, sin embargo, las gemelas, Lynn y Luna se quedaron, ninguna de ellas se marcharía dejando a Luan con él.

Lynn padre se percató de esto y espero a que sus otras hijas obedientes subieran para poder hablar con las que quedaron. -También tu Luan. -pensó que con eso las demás desertarían y se largarían, pero aun así no cedían.

Lynn padre entonces inhalo y exhalo con fuerza, asegurándose de llenar bien sus pulmones para hablar, sacándose un "haz" de la manga. -¿Quieren saber un secreto? - su voz se tornaba un tanto frágil, aunque de alguna manera orgullosa también.

Todas las hermanas mostraron intriga, pero no demasiada, de todos modos que gran secreto que no fuere el del universo sería tan valioso como para igualar o superar el de monstruos come carne que han habitado el planeta durante años y sin que nadie se diera cuenta... hasta ahora.

-Vamos, no me digan que fue por obra divina que de entre 10 hermanas, solo haya un varón. -su sonrisa se alargó, aunque no tanto como las otras veces, pues solo quería denotar la ironía.

Entonces todo rastro de agresión desapareció en las hermanas Loud para dar lugar a la curiosidad. necesitaban saber más, necesitaban saber a que se refería, necesitaban respuesta a las preguntas ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué?, sobre todo a esta última.

Todo signo de agresión a Lynn padre había desaparecido, dando lugar a la intriga. En ese momento, justo en cuanto vio las caras de intriga de sus hijas, sabía que las tenías donde quería y que no habría mejor oportunidad que esta.

-Suban, relájense y vengan cuando las llame. -Su voz se había tornada decidida y rígida, daba un efecto muy parecido al que daba Lori cuando hablaba.

Sin titubear y sin pensárselo dos veces camino desde la cocina hasta su habitación y sin dirigir la palabra, pero eso si, cerrando la puerta y aunque ahora eso sirviera de poco, se metió a su habitación.

Las restantes hermanas obedecieron y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, aunque ninguna de ellas se prestaba atención.

Lynn Padre se acostó sobre su cama y aun con la máscara puesta, empezó a reflexionar sobre como es que dirigiría esta familia, si algo el sabia era que él solo no podia controlar.

Ahora, si hacemos un pequeño viaje dentro de la casa Loud, subiendo escaleras arriba y entrando a la primera puerta a la derecha, ¿qué encontramos? La respuesta es obvia ¿no?, el cuarto de nuestro peliblanco favorito, pero eso a nosotros no nos interesa o al menos si te interesa, finjamos por un momento que nos el caso, ya que a nosotros nos interesa solo lo que ocurre dentro de cada una de las habitaciones o mejor aún, lo que hacen cada una de las hermanas, así que continuemos.

Lisa y Lily:

Lo primero que hizo La pequeña genio cuando llego a su cuarto fue no perder más tiempo y ponerse trabajar, fue directo a su pequeño buro donde guardaba algunas de sus cosas de laboratorio, tales como un microscopio, jeringas, tubos de ensayos, etc...

Con algo de prisa, pero sobre todo impaciencia fue colocando uno a uno los instrumentos sobre el suelo hasta encontrarse rodeada de todos ellos, era su pequeño lugar donde nadie la molestaba, era su gran laboratorio donde encontraría las respuestas a los grandes enigmas de la humanidad, pero ahora que lo pensaba, esa palabra "humanidad", ya no tenía tanto significado como en un principio.

Sintiéndose preparada e inundada de emoción, tomo una de las agujas que tenía su alrededor y sin esperar mas, se picó el dedo índice, y en cuanto vio la primera gota roja salir la puso sobre una plaqueta que posteriormente coloco en el microscopio y una vez sus ojos posaron sobre las lentes del mismo, su rostro empezó a hacer gestos que nunca pensó que estarían juntos, ira, emoción, alegría, desesperación, tristeza, debilidad, entre otros.

Sin embargo, sobresaliendo de entre todas esas emociones había una que no podía expresar con un gesto, pero eso no quería decir que pasara de largo, oh no, más bien fue la que se plantó dentro de su sobresaliente cerebro, "El deber"

Todas esas sensaciones combinadas, incluyendo la seguridad y privacidad que tenoa dentro de su "gran laboratorio" le hicieron ignorar a la hermana que ella consideraba torpe e incluso sin futuro alguno, pero que de todos apreciaba por eso mismo. Ella sabía que esas personas que son tan inocentes e ingenuas son las mas desesperantes y vulnerables, pero siempre las que tienen buen corazón. "Leni".

La menor de las Loud acababa de ser dejada en su cuna por parte de su hermana Leni, sin embargo, los lloriqueos se hicieron presente en cuanto el tacto de la piel se cortó entre ellas.

-¿Uhhh?, ¿qué tienes Lily?, ¿quieres algo?. -Leni se puso en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura de su hermana, a la par jugaba un poco con el único mechón de pelo que tenía.

-Bubu-Bubu. -mencionaba insistente la bebe mientras apuntaba a la puerta y daba ligeros saltos sobre su colcha.

-¿Ehhhh?, no entiendo lo que quieres decirme Lily, ¿podrías volver a decírmelo? -La miraba de Leni se centró en la puerta y su mano en su cabeza, rascándose en señal de duda.

Lily babeo un poco antes de contestar, pero antes una cara de fastidio se formó en su rostro, tomo aire y hablo. -Bun-Bun, Bun-Bun. -Grito de formo alterada y con su mano apuntando a la puerta. Fue en ese momento en que Leni entendió que le pedio su hermana menor.

¡Ohhhh!, ¡ya entiendo Lily!. -hablo de manera emocionada y orgullosa. -Quieres te traiga el peluche de Lincoln ¿no?. -se puso de pie y dirigía parte de su cuerpo a la puerta.

Lily le sonrió y asintió dando pequeños saltos alegres sobre su lugar.

-No te preocupes Lily, enseguida se hará carga tu hermana mayor. -Leni le devolvió la sonrisa y dispuesta salir, giro el tomo de la puerta y la abrió, no sin antes percatarse de que su otra hermana estaba acompañándolas.

-Uhhh, quieres te traiga algo también Lisa?. -menciono de manera alegre y sobre todo. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. -Ya veo, bueno, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo. -La tierna hermana se despidió cerrando la puerta, para después caminar por el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de Lincoln.

Lana y Lola:

La amante de la suciedad y los animales en cuanto pudo entrar a su cuarto se la paso ignorando a su hermana gemela que solo le hablaba sobre su apariencia y lo bonita que era. Ella prefirió irse a un rincón de su cuarto donde pudiera pasar un rato agradable con la única mascota que le quedaba.

Apoyo la cabeza contra la esquina del cuarto, a la vez agachándose para tener una mayor "privacidad"

-No... no te preocupes, no permitiere que te hagan daño. -metió con mucha delicadeza las manos dentro de la bolsa de su overol y juntándolas dentro del mismo, las saco para después separarlas fuera, dejando a la luz un pequeño ratón que empezó por acariciar.

-No eres tan baboso como "Brincos", pero eres tan lindo como él. -menciono con decepción..

-Después por frotarlo contra su rostro. -Tampoco eres tan cariñoso como "Brincos", pero eres mas suave que él.

-Después paso a olerlo. -"Sniff", "Sniff", mmmm, no hueles tan bien como "Brincos", pero no te preocupes, no es como si me desagradara tu olor. -su boca empezó a abrirse, dejando caer una gran cantidad de saliva sobre el roedor.

-Después paso a..., bueno, ustedes ya lo debieron haber adivinado. -"Gulp" -su boca estaba llena de ese líquido rojizo y de sabor un tanto familiar diría ella, aunque con Lincoln no tuvo la oportunidad de comerse algún que otro órgano y mucho que sus huesos se le atoraran entre los dientes.

-Pero si sabes igual que él. -termino por decir, se abrazó a si misma y de inmediato se puso a llorar, mientras trataba de no vomitar, pero eso sí, con cuidado de que no la escuchara su hermana gemela.

Por su parte Lola solo quería verse bonita, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su mesita de noche y sacar todos los utensilios de maquillaje que estuvieran dentro, desde simple maquillaje facial, rímeles, polvo abrillantador, etc... Una vez se aseguró de que todos sus utensilios estuvieran fuera, fue y los dejo frente un espejo de su mismo tamaño.

-Ya verás Lana, veras como con unos cuantos toques puedo quedar tan hermosa como antes, incluso mejor. Sin embargo, su mano temblaba tanto al momento en que colocaba labial en su boca, al momento en que colocaba polvo en sus mejillas y al momento en que se ponía rímel en las pestañas, dando lugar a algo no muy agradable ver y si Luan estuviera viendo esto, seguro diría algún chiste relacionado con belleza y payasos

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te parece?. -"silencio". -seguro que no hablas porque me tienes envidia y ¿sabes algo?, ¡no me importa asquerosa!. -camino hacia el armario que se encontraban a pie de su cama y empezó a hurgar en el mismo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una diadema brillante y altamente decorada, mejor a cualquier otra que antes haya usado.

-Quería guardar esto para después, pero creo que lo necesito ya...-con cuidado y precisión la coloco sobre su cabeza y al instante se sintió como la princesa del mundo, pero no tardo en sentirse como "una mala persona", pues recordó de que forma la consiguió, ya que no era una diadema de juguete como las que solía usar, si no una de verdad echa de plata, oro y algunas incrustaciones de diamante, ¿Cómo la consiguió?, pues bueno, eso se los contare después.

Lucy y Lynn:

Lucy empezó barajeando las cartas del "Tarot" que tenía guardadas desde hace tiempo bajo su colchón, no las había usado desde la "predicción" que tuvo sobre la agonizante muerte de su hermano en aquel parque, no porque se le olvidaran donde las dejo, si no por el miedo de saber que uno de sus hermanos moriría de manera trágica y sobre todo, sin que a nadie le importara.

Y recordaba muy bien ese día, después de ver la aterradora reacción de Lincoln en sus ojos, se arrepintió de ser una fanática de cosas espiritistas, ya que ella consideraba que si hubiera nacido "normal" nunca se hubiera llevado lo que para ella fue el peor susto de su vida, al menos hasta ahora.

-"Suspiro". -termino de acomodar las cartas sobre un pequeño tapete que tenía justo para esta clase de situaciones.

Recordaba como a espaldas de Lincoln les aviso una a una a sus hermanas y posteriormente a sus padres sobre lo que le pasaría a Lincoln si no dejaban el parque en ese momento, pero todo fue inútil, todos pensaban que eran simples supersticiones y por suerte para Lucy tenían razón, al final todo fue un mal entendido o bueno, mas bien tuvo efecto retardado.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, los dolores de cabeza le empezaban a pasar factura y para su suerte las lágrimas que soltaba mojaban las cartas, después de un rato, prácticamente todas las cartas estaban echas un bulto de plástico y papel irreconocible, todas menos una, la que sobresaltaba entre las demás "muerte"

Lynn se lanzó contra su cama como lo haría si estuviera practicando "lucha libre", para después meterse bajo sus sabanas.

Quería apartarse de todo y todos, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su compañera de cuarto, pues sentía que estaba a punto de explotar en una ira descontrolada que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Maldita sea. -trato de gritar, pero se contuvo y creyó que de esa manera se le bajaría, pero lo único que paso fue que se sintió peor, ahora sí que lo podía sentir, tenía que golpear algo para relajarse, pero no quería hacerlo, tenía que resistir a esos impulsos.

Fue entonces que la situación se puso totalmente en su contra, podía empezar a sentir esas palpitaciones en su ojo derecho, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba mientras su cuerpo se alimentaba de toda esa adrenalina que producía. Toda esa energía que no podía usar, desechar.

En su ojo las venas se empezaron a hinchar, desde las que pasaban por un costado, hasta las que estaban dentro de su mismo ojo, para terminar con todo lo que estaba alrededor de la pupila de color negro mientras que en el centro se formaba una delgada línea rojo que dividía la pupila del resto del ojo.

Entonces no pudo contenerse mas, empezó golpeando la pared que tenía a un lado, dejando pequeños huecos en forma de puños con manchas rojas, no le importaba que sangrara y mucho menos que sus manos se estuvieran llenando de astillas, lo único que quería era desahogarse, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo la ansiedad aumentaba y en cuestión de nada, golpear la pared ya no fue suficiente, pero entonces su solución llego en forma de lloriqueos.

Levanto ligeramente la sabana para ver a su hermana Lucy llorando sobre el suelo, tan indefensa y vulnerable pensaría Lynn.

Y casi sin que se percatara de lo que le pasaba, en su hombro empezó por partirse la piel, en concreto, formando tres aberturas de las cuales salieron tres tentáculos bastante mas pequeños que los convencionales, sin embargo, estos se movían con tanta precisión y orden alrededor del brazo de Lynn hasta llegar a su mano, donde los tres tentáculos se unieron y envolvieron, formando un "puño americano" que parecía estar hecho de roca y que en la palma tenía algo parecido a unas ventosas que se movían sin ningún tipo de patrón.

Al final solo se quedó viéndola, analizando cada estrategia y ataque que podía hacerle.

Luan y Luna:

Luna miraba su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto del baño, desde el enojo que tuvo en la sala y por el cual rebelo su "singularidad", no había podida volverla a "esconder" tampoco su ojo, y eso de verdad que le frustraba, odiaba con toda su alma su aspecto.

Esta clase de cosas que solo aparecen en películas de ciencia ficción en las cuales, la o las personas que reciben el poder se vuelven héroes para combatir a los malos, se le hacían muy estúpidas ahora, no podía entender como es que a Lincoln le gustaban, porque todo siempre lo "pintaban muy bonito".

-Vamos Luna, sabes que es lo mejor. -abrió la puerta del tocador y dando una rápida mirada al interior saco lo primero que vio, un kit de primero auxilios que contenía algunas vendas, una botella medio llena de alcohol etílico y algunos sedantes ya bastante viejos.

-No... no quiero ser un monstruo. -empezó levantando su mano derecha, acercándola a su rostro.

-No quiero ser diferente, no quiero ser especial. -ahora sus dedos estaban a milímetros de su ojo.

-Yo solo quiero ser Luna Loud,. -aullaba de dolor al sentir como sus dedos empezaban a abrazar su ojo.

Llegando a este punto, ella de verdad esperaba que alguna de sus hermanas llegara al baño por sus gritos y la detuviera de arrancarse el ojo, para después consolar y reconfortarla, pero es solo que la presión era demasiada, ella ahora tendría que proteger, cuidar y guiar a sus hermanas, ya que después de ver como Lori se desmoronaba y ver como Leni es... "Leni", tendría que empezar a hacerse cargo y eso era una obligación que no podía cumplir, una obligación para la que no estaba preparada.

-Una amante de la música. -podía ver como la vista de su ojo izquierdo se nublaba y con el otro, la sangre que caía al suelo.

-Una futura estrella de rock...-solo faltaba el último esfuerzo y entonces, todo se calmó.

Sentía como su respiración regresaba, como el pulso de su corazón se normalizaba, como su piel volvía a su color original, como el dolor se iba desapareciendo, como su ojo posaba sobre mano.

Por un momento se quedó estática, mirando lo que había hecho. -¿Lo hice?. -lo hizo, miraba esa canica negra que escurría sangre y agua.

Sentía como un gran peso le desaparecía del pecho, ahora podía respirar libremente y tenia unas ganas terribles de ver su nuevo rostro, un rostro libre de "errores."

Se volvía a ver en el espejo, se sonreía a si misma mientras mentalmente se felicitaba por haberlo logrado, es cierto que tenía esa cosa asquerosa saliéndole de la espalda, pero también era cierto que había una cierra en el garaje, solo era una cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Era tan feliz, pero toda felicidad se acaba, si no, no la desearíamos tanto.

-¡No!.. ¡No!.. ¡No!.. ¡No!, ¿qué haces ahí?, ¡vamos!, ¡desaparece!, yo te aleje de mí, ¡ves!. -alzo la mano derecha, la que sostenía su ojo "maldito". -¡Aquí te tengo, así que bajo de mi rostro!. -por un lado, estaba el hueco donde anterior se encontraba su ojo "maldito", pero tal parecía que se lo había arrancado tarde, porque la maldición de su ojo izquierdo se había pasado al derecho.

El reflejo del espejo mostraba un ojo derecho de color negro, con venas rojizas que se extendían por todo su rostro.

-¡Que te largues ahora!. -dejo caer su ojo izquierdo a sus pies. -Yo te borre de mi... ¡ahhh!, no me importa, lo hice con mi ojo izquierdo y también lo hare con el derecho, ¡todo por ser normal!. -se preparaba para arrancarse su único ojo, así que dio un paso en falso hacia adelante, justo donde yacía su ojo maldito.

Lo último que sintió fue como su pierna derecha pisaba algo redondo y que trono casi al instante, ahora se encontraba en el aire, apunto de recibir el golpe en la cabeza de su vida, pero entonces nada, las ráfagas de aire que sentía en su espalda se detuvieron, al igual que tiempo, o al menos eso parecía.

Por un momento creyó que Dios había escuchado sus suplicas y que una de sus hermanas había entrado justo en el momento en el que resbalaba y la había salvado, la pregunta era ¿Cuál de todas?, Tal vez Leni, ella es muy amable o tal vez Luan queriéndole devolver la preocupación, pero eso no importaba, no importaba quien era, solo sabía que le debía un buen golpe, o incluso una contusión, puede que la vida.

-Gra... gra... cias... ¿Gracias?. -la sonrisa de su rostro se desvanecía conforme volteaba y se daba cuenta de varias cosas, que nunca sintió unas manos que la sostuvieran, que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y por último, que ella misma se salvó del golpe, con exactitud, su "singularidad".

Su rostro mostraba ironía y descontento, al final a quien le debía una era a ella misma. no sabía que pensar o que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y de todos modos, ¿qué se podía decir a ella misma?. -Supongo que... que te debo de aceptar, ¿no es así?. Gracias... -eso fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse en el aire con su tentáculo y empezar a arrullarse de un lado a otro, con delicadeza y amor hasta que se quedó dormida, reconfortándose.

Luan aprovecho que fue la última en subir para dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano a escondidas y encerrarse dentro, quería a poner a prueba su resistencia mental.

Una vez dentro empezó buscando aquel objeto con el cual se pondría a prueba, busco en el escritorio, al lado de sus juguetes, en la ropa tendida, por debajo de la cama, hasta que lo encontró sobre la cama, eso lo tomo como una señal de que iba en buen camino.

Se sentó sobre la cama, a un costado de aquel objeto, mejor conocido como Bun-Bun. Se cruzo de piernas y junto las manos mientras jugaba con sus pulgares, con la miraba dirigida al suelo y con dientes que mordían su labio inferior, a todo eso sumándole una respiración tranquila y relajaba, algo que era muy extraño de ver últimamente en la familia.

Para una persona cualquiera, la escena hubiera sigo extraña o simplemente aburrida, pero para ella, determinaría gran parte de su futuro, solo tenía que aguantar ahí sentada sin hacer nada hasta que las llamara su padre.

El tiempo pasaba, y aunque no había pasado mas de un minuto y medio, para una chica con poca paciencia como lo es ella, le era difícil medir el tiempo, en sus pensamientos ya habría podido asesinar a alguien, que la metieran en prisión, cumplir una sentencia de unos 40 años y aun así tener tiempo para hacerlo una vez más.

Los movimientos de sus manos eran cada vez mas rápidos y bruscos, sus piernas ya no eran capaces de quedarse cruzadas y su cuerpo empezaba a sudar de manera desenfrenada, casi a tal grado como si estuviera haciendo alguno de los ejercicios de Lynn. No podía aguantar mas y no lo hizo, se dejó ir.

-Perdón... perdón... perdón, pero lo necesito ya... -su voz desesperaba apenas se escuchaba, ya que seguía susurrando, justo como en la cocina.

-Ya te tengo. -tomo al peluche entre sus manos y lo coloco pegado a su frente, dando la impresión de estar orando. Su estómago rugía, su cuerpo temblaba, así estuvo hasta que hizo los que tenía que hacer.

-¿Listo?. -vio al muñeco por última y con una sonrisa entre los labios, lo metió de una sola pieza dentro de su boca, la saliva escurría como el agua en una catarata, con sus dedos dentro la misma, casi tocando la úvula y con el muñeco a mitad de su garganta. Pasaban de largo las sensaciones de irritación y ahogamiento que tenía en la garganta, la saliva acumulándose y ahogándola era algo nuevo que nunca antes había sentido y que de una gran manera le excitaba, pues ella solo prestaba atención a su estómago que se llenaba poco a poco de algodón y tela.

Una vez sintió como el muñeco paso a través de su esófago, hasta caer donde estaban sus ácidos estomacales, se relajó, saco las manos de su boca y se dispuso a toser y respirar, toser y respirar, así durante un buen rato.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos con ligeros toques rojos a causa del dolor de garganta.

-Perdón Lincoln, no cumplí con mi parte... -empezó a llorar mientras los recuerdos de aquellos malos días llegaban a su cabeza como un disparo a quemarropa.

Recordaba muy bien como es que su hermano la descubrió comiendo tierra del patio trasero, en ese momento le hizo jurar que no le digiera a nadie sobre lo que acababa de ver, a Papá, mamá o cualquiera de las otras, no quería que nadie se enterara de que tenía "problemas con su alimentación".

Y como es obvio, en ese momento nuestro peliblanco cedió a los lloriqueos de su hermana mayor, a cambio de prometería ir con un psicólogo para curar su enfermedad.

Nunca fue con uno.

Ahora, justo en este momento se arrepentía de no haber ido con uno, pero se arrepentía mas de haber estado engañando a Lincoln, "¿cómo?", pues bueno, las veces que entraba a su habitación para contarle chistes o alegrarle el día, no eran mas que apuñaladas por la espalda para tomar algo de su habitación, "lo que sea", después de todo, para ella todo es comestible.

Ella misma sabía que tenía un trastorno alimenticio conocido como "pica", comía cosas que a simple lógica "no se deben de comer", pero la peor parte fue cuando desarrollo una dependencia a comer cosas de su hermano, cualquier cosa de él, cabello, ropa, juguetes, peluches, etc...

Leni y Lori:

La hermana mayor, "Lori", estaba tirada en medio de su cuarto, en la parte que divide su cama de la de Leni, con buenos y malos pensamientos, se proponía si debería de llamar a Bobby y pedir que salieran mas tarde, tal vez le permitiría darle una mordida o dos a su estómago, claro está después de darle lo suyo en la cama.

Ahora era una sumisa a la que todos podían mandar, solo faltaba el clásico pervertido que le ordenara hacerle una mamada, aunque si pensando de manera positiva, a lo mucho se lo comería después y de esta manera le haría un favor al mundo al librarse de un desgraciado.

-Solo fue un poco de presión, solo eso. -su cabeza le daba ligeros dolores y aunque no le doliera tanto el cuerpo, debía de admitir que nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera tan dependiente, era como estar encerrada en una prisión, con la diferencia de que no había guardia alguno y de que tenia de todas las llaves de cada celda y puertas de la misma de la misma, todas menos de la suya.

-Yo... Yo todavía podría... podría dirigirme a mí misma. -se colocó sobre sus dos piernas y con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar hasta el tocador que compartía con Leni.

-Eres la dueña de ti misma Lori, eres una persona fuerte y decidida que siempre has sabido dirigir a tus hermanos, así que respira y hazlo por ellos, por cada uno, demuéstrales que no es tan malo como parece. -limpiaba la sangre que tenía en su rosto, para después plantarse ese maquillaje azul que todos conocían en sus parpados.

-Demuestra que puedes con esto Lori Loud. -abrió los ojos después de haberse puesto toda esa gran cantidad de maquillaje. -"¡Demuéstralo!". -su voz se engroso y por razones que nunca entendió, se quitó su camiseta azul y brasier, dejando todo de la cintura para arriba al aire libre, aunque seguía manteniendo sus mini-shorts puestos.

-Muy bien, ahora dime, ¿qué debo hacer?. -su rostro y palabras iban directos a su reflejo expuesto en el espejo, aunque no recibía respuesta alguna...

-Por favor Lori, dime algo, dime que hacer... -Descolgó el espejo de la pared, acercándoselo a su rostro. -Hare lo que quieras, solo dime que hacer, te lo suplico, se supone que me debes de ayudar, "¡soy tú!".

Después de un rato empezó a llorar, corriendo todo el maquillaje hasta que residuos de este cayeran sobre el espejo, ensuciándolo. -No te atrevas a dejarme, no puedes hacerlo, te necesito conmigo. -ahora gemía mientras el hipo invadía su voz quebradiza.

Se hinco sobre el suelo y dejando a un lado el espejo, empezó a gritar. -¡Leni!, ¡Leni!.. ¡Ven, ven por favor, te necesito!.

Pasados los segundos, los lloriqueos aumentaron, casi como los de Lily, solo que en una ya casi adulta de 17 años.

-¿Dónde estás?, ven, tengo miedo..., necesito a alguien. -Tirada en el suelo, su ojo izquierdo empezó a escurecerse, formando la apariencia que ya era común. Su "singularidad" empezó brotándole de la espalda baja, hasta cubrirla parcialmente toda con una especia de sábila mezclada con lo que parecían ser caparazones de forma ovalada. Ella solo sentía como algo húmedo trepaba por su espalda para detenerse en su cuello, para entonces ver como esta mezcla empezaba a tomar forma, adhiriéndose y compactándose con ella.

Parecía que tenía un chaleco que solo le cubría le espalda, el cual lanzaba ligeras llamas negras entre los pliegues de carne que había entre cada caparazón, en su espalda baja, donde se encontraba el "punto de reacción", había un tentáculo enorme que ocupaba todo el diámetro de la misma espalda, este era rojizo al principio, pero conforme se acercaba a la punta se volvía de un color negro carbón que expulsaba humo del mismo color.

A Lori no le importaba lo que le pasaba, solo le importaba lo que haría y eso era algo que no sabía, así que simplemente se quedó hincada en su misma posición hasta que Leni o cualquiera entrara y le dijera que hacer.

Leni miraba a su hermana Lori desde la puerta, quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía que decirle, pues ella también estaba muy asustada, después de ver como Luan se tragaba al muñeco de Lincoln, no quería tener contacto con ninguno de sus hermanas, ni con ella misma.

Es cierto que desde que empezó todo eso con lo de los "monstruos", había empezado a sentir extraños gustos por probar cosas nuevas, por ejemplo, dejándose llevar por el almuerzo de esta mañana, pero ella nunca lastimaría a nadie.

Quería ayudarlas, pero no sabía exactamente como, pues lo único que se le venía a la mente era darles unos libros de pre-escolar heredados de su hermana Lisa que con dibujitos te explicaban que debías amarte a ti mismo y a los demás, tal y como son, sabiendo que no tiene nada de malo ser diferente.

Pero entonces recordó que todas sus hermanas ya los habían leído, incluyendo a Lola y Lana, desde hace mucho mas tiempo que ella.

Al principio pensó que tal vez no habían captado el mensaje de los dibujos y que haría falta mostrárselos para que lo recordaran, puesto que los "leyeron" ya hace años, pero una vez mas se dio cuenta de que si ella los pudo entender, ¿por qué sus hermanas no? Ella tenía muy bien plantado eso dentro de su cabeza, es por eso que nunca le importaron cosas como que su "amor secreto" tuviera sobrepeso.

Se quedo pensando en el pasillo durante un rato, no sabía que hacer, pues cuando había problemas, casi siempre, si no es que todas las veces, ella solo ayudaba, mientras que la solución casi siempre la obtenía una de sus hermanas o Lincoln.

Durante un rato mas se quedó sin hacer nada, aunque no por mucho, pues el dolor que sentía del mismo pensar, mas el que sentía en su hombro le interrumpían mucho.

Entonces, cuando no creyó que pudiera seguir, escucho la voz de su padre. -¿Listas o qué?.

No entendía a quien se refería y aunque no dudo en bajar a pesar de que tenía miedo, quería llamar a sus demás hermanas, pero todas parecían estar ocupadas y no quería molestarlas, así que bajo por si sola.

Cuando llego a la sala, al principio no vio a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, de tal manera que decidió esperarlo, sentándose en la primera silla que vio de la mesa familiar.

-¿Y las demás?. -la voz sonó delante de ella y para cuando miro, se encontraba su padre sentado. -¿Van a bajar?. Leni no podía hablar, era como si se le entumecieran las cuerdas vocales cuando estaba frente a él, así que pensando en un juego de "charadas", movió la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo que "no".

-Muy bien, entiendo. -no se podía distinguir los tonos en su voz, ni la expresión de su rostro, así que no sabía con que humor se lo decía.

-Entonces, querida hija mía, supongo que eres más valiente que tus hermanas... o tal vez mas estúpida, pero eso lo dejare a tu criterio, ahora, permíteme hablarte acerca de la razón por la cual estamos aquí. Te voy a contar una historia, una historia que te dirá como formar una familia.

-Oh, pero mira que oportuno es esto. - con dedo en mano, apunto hacia la ventana, dando un paisaje blanco nieve. -Que oportuno es que comience a nevar hija, pues así como comienza nuestra historia.

Empezó con su relato.

 _-Hace no mucho tiempo..._

 _-En un lugar no muy lejano..._

 _-En una pequeña casa..._

 _-Vivian tres personas_ …

 _-Una pequeña pero hermosa familia..._

 _-Papá, Mamá y yo..._

* * *

(A las afueras de Royal Woods, Cuatro horas tras haber escapado)

-Corre... corre y no mires atrás, no mires atrás Lincoln Loud, no te atrevas a girar tu cabeza y mirar atrás. -no sabía desde que momento había empezado a hablar consigo mismo, solo que lo hacía para convencerse de que era mala idea volver.

No había dejado de correr ni de fijar su vista al frente desde que recordó gran parte de lo que había sucedido, desde su aparente muerte hasta su "épica" pelea con el recogedor de basura. Y aunque le dolían sus pies rasgados y astillados, la verdad es que pasaba de estos y por mucho, ya que era casi al instante la regeneración de los mismos

Siguió corriendo por un buen rato, no supo exactamente cuánto, solo que podía descansar en cuanto viera la primera granja. El problema era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, el bosque se volvía más tenso y por lo tanto, la luz que pasaba entre las copas de los arboles era cada vez menor, hasta el punto que entre estas solo podía ver los delgados rayos de luz.

-Dios, necesito... necesito descansar. -se colocó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando por aire.

Para cuando se recuperó, miro a su alrededor, estaba en la obscuridad absoluta y la sensación de estar siendo observado apareció. Miro para todos lados de forma frenética, dando pasos torpes que casi siempre terminaban con su rostro estampado contra el tronco de un árbol, así fue durante unos 10 minutos donde no dejaba de hacer lo mismo, hasta que...

-¡Joder!, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido? -termino por chocar con el ultimo "árbol". -Que raro, desde cuando los arboles son... ¿suaves y tan delgados? -su mirada fue poco a poco apuntando al cielo, deseando no haberlo hecho.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección contraria, repitiendo la misma frase. -Corre y no mires atrás. - y volviendo por donde vino desde un inicio, y con razón, se había llevado lo que podía describir como el segundo mayor susto de su vida. Hiba a tardar en olvidar a aquel rostro blanco como su cabello, con un par de cuencas blancas recubiertas de piel blanca donde debían estar sus ojos y con una nariz que casi se fusionaba en uno con su rostro.

Pasados los segundos se dejó caer, todo de manera voluntaria, tenía que parar, pues una sensación muy rara en su espalda, como si algo se moviera dentro de él desde su interior, buscando como abrirse paso hacia el exterior.

Por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar recordar esas películas que solían ver algunas de sus hermanas mayores sobre algo de monstruos que salían del pecho. Ahora sabía lo que debieron sentir varias de esas personas, solo que en su caso parecería que le reventaría la columna vertebral.

-¡Dime!... Dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres de mí, ¿Por qué tengo que soportarlo?... ¿Qué hice mal Dios?...-Ya no era capaz de entender que algo de lo que le pasaba era real, así que decidió ver un lado más... "místico". -Si es por esa vez que me masturbe en el cuarto de mis hermanas, lo siento, ¿me oyes? ¡LO SIENTO!

Pero sus suplicas, su perdón no tuvo ningún efecto, el siguió retorciéndose en el suelo por algo que ahora creía místico.

Mientras lloraba y suplicaba perdón ahí, tirado en el suelo con la cabeza chocando contra el mismo y sus piernas tratando de ir hacia adelante sin ningún avance, su espalda empezó a partirse en dos desde el medio, mostrando la carne troceada con sangre que en medio empezaba a mostrar parte de la columna, pasaron 5 minutos más, donde un proceso que nuestro peliblanco en ese estado parecía ser un bucle sin fin, fue un proceso donde al final ya toda su columna se encontraba fuera de él, con una herida abierta que era prácticamente la mitad de lo que el medio, dejando a la vista parte de los músculos y tendones que se aferraban al mismo cuerpo. Parecía algún tipo de arpa hecha a base de un cuerpo humano.

* * *

N/A:

Ok, hace mucho que no escribo y si notaron alguna "forma" diferente de dialogo es porque esto lo llevo escribiendo desde el año pasado, atrasándolo por diversas razones.

Eh de decirles y como ya es costumbre, que me siento muy nervioso en este capítulo, puesto que hace mucho que ya no publicaba y que de igual manera decidí cambiar muchas cosas acerca de los "poderes" de cada uno de los personajes para ser más original y sobre todo epico.

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido esperando que les haya gustado y sus comentarios, espero verlos pronto en una nueva lectora, nos leemos después. Adiós y que tengan un gran día.

Pd:

¿Les gustan las historia sobre "No Such Luck"?


End file.
